Dinotopia The TV series: Novelization
by MysticGohan88
Summary: The sequel at long last! The Scott familys adventures contiue in the TV series and original episodes as they try to adapt to their new lifestyle. Whilst facing the Outsiders, T-rexes and more threats, we'll the family ever leave the island and go home?
1. Recap and new beginnings part one

_**Dinotopia The TV series: Novelization**_

_**by Mysticgohan88**_

_**Disclaimer: Well, It's been quiet sometime since I last touched this project. I firstly wanted to apologize to my reviewers if your still there, since I did promise the sequel to the first one I did. I'm going to keep that promise now by producing the Dinotopia sequel. If those are still waiting for it, then your patience is about to pay off. **_

_**Firstly, I wish to address that their we'll be significant changes in this fan fiction. Similar to the TV series, I'm going to make changes that were in the movie, and address some of them now. The characters ages are going to be altered, as well as some of the personalities from the movie. Some main characters shall be minor and some minor characters shall become recurring ones. **_

_**Kenneth Scott, the character I addressed at the end of my last fanfic; I've decided shall not be in this frantic. Mainly because I already have many minor and original characters that are set up, and I can't use to many. Plus, this story is partly about Jake testing himself like in the last fanfic. Continuity shall be addressed and I'm always open to ideas.**_

_**Original episodes shall be made, although they we'll be put in as in-between episodes so you won't see them for awhile till the main episodes are taken care of first. If anyone also has an idea for an original episode involving the characters I produce, then please feel free to share it with me. I'm always open minded about ideas.**_

_**Jake Scott, I admit was a Gary Sue in the first one. He only seemed to be there for the sake of being there. I'm going to do my best to change that in this fanfic and make him have more of a major role. I'm grateful that some of you pointed out of him being an eyesore, and I agree that he was. My writing has improved abit so I'm going to do my best to change that.**_

_**Like in the TV series, different actors shall potray the characters. Erik Von Detten as Karl Scott, Shiloh Strong as David Scott. To imagine Jake Scott, just think of a teenaged Jesse McCartney with black hair. All the characters of this fanfic shall be based off their TV counterparts.**_

_**Well, that all for the note for now. Without further ado; the first chapter of Dinotopia The TV series!**_

_**Chapter 1: Recap and new beginnings part one**_

Karl Scott snapped awake, his eyes widened as he sweated profusely. He quickly ran a nervous shaky hand through his dirty blonde hair, as his teal eyes looked around widely. The nineteen year old panted heavily at the remembrances of the dream he had. Hearing his half brother David, asking what had happened; he shook his head as he relayed the stimulating illusion of his mind. "Oh man, I just dremnt that you, me and Jake were in this plane with Dad. We hit this thunderstorm and we...crashed into the sea".

He shivered as he spoke what he had saw next that sent chills down his spine. "We all then ended up on this island. It was full of people and..and dinosaurs" he explained. He expected David to start laughing right away, as he glanced over at his half brother. He seemed to be accepting of this so far, as he nodded quietly; urging him to tell more.

"Dinosaurs that spoke English. Oh man, it was so strange. You were a pilot" added a shocked Karl. The thought of David Scott, his nerd of a brother; a pilot! When he spoke this though, he failed to notice David's concerned face shift to one of smug amusement. "You flew on these flying dinosaurs, and I was given this little baby dinosaur to look after" he explained.

Before he could finish his tale, he heard a small honk at his. Looking over the side of his bed, he stared at the playful Chasmosaurus called Twenty Six. Looking up, Karl shook his head as he moaned "Oh man".

_"That all actually happened" he told himself in embarrassment._

One month ago, the Scott boys which comprised of wealthy father, Frank Scott. His three sons; Karl, David and Jake Scott, had all decided to take a nice day of island hopping. However, whilst flying over the Caribbean, the flew into an electrical storm and crashed landed on Dinotopia; an island that couldn't be found on any map. Frank seemed to have been lost in the crash, whilst the sons spent several weeks on the island.

It was there that they had discovered a plot to destroy the island by the villainous Cyrus Crabb, son of the bitter explorer; Lee Crabb. The sunstones, the sacred stones that kept the cities safe; had gone out and it was up to the boys to find a solution. Teaming up with the mayors daughters, they had been able to retrieve hundreds upon hundreds of sunstones, as well as recovering their supposedly dead father. They had been hailed as heroes whilst Waterfall city cheered for their return.

That had all been a month ago, and ever since then; they had all been living at Zippeau Stegosaurus's place, at least till they could get a place of their own.

"Karl, David...c'mon are you boys awake yet or what? Get up, its late" called out a noticeable, Bronx accent. Entering the room, was the boys forty three year old father, Frank. He stared with amused brown eyes at the two boys as he shook his slightly messy, brown hair. "Sides, Zippeau is preparing one of his delicious breakfasts" he informed with fake amusement.

"Oh god, our heroes are awake. Seaweed pancakes are today" informed the cheerful troodon as he looked at the three mammals happily. Zippeau had a hard time dealing with the three boys when they first came to the island since they had done nothing but argue and bicker. It seems that after saving the island, and find there missing father had helped lighten their moods.

"Mmm, my favorite" Frank said sarcastically. Looking at the troodon, he remarked "You know, you keep spoiling us like this Zippeau, your gonna have a hard time getting us of your..hair..umm..scales...whatever".

"Please Frank, its great having you here. It gets so lonely living alone and with you here, we have so much time for our footprint language lessons" informed Zippeau, oblivious to Franks unenthusiasm.

As Zippeau left the room, Frank said "C'mon get up. Jakes been up for a few hours now on his delivery assignments with Backstop".

David watched his dad leave before he scratched the back of his curly, messy brown hair. "So uhh this, dream you were talking about" he asked with heavy sarcasm, as Karl just simply shrugged in annoyance before he slumped his head down in misery.

"Samantha, I need to get going" Jake said in between there passionate kissing. He was quickly silenced as he felt Samantha's lips touch his as he found himself unable to do nothing but lean into the kiss.

"Just a few more minutes Jake" Samantha quickly responded as she brought him closer into her kisses. Jake was so dedicated to his job that he did for Waldo, that she figured he needed a reward.

The two sixteen year olds, both completely nude; kissed passionately in the hot springs near Viadbba earth farms. Jake had managed to complete his delivery to the earth farm, and was now going back to inform Waldo Syville the good news, when he and his triceratops buddy Backstop; had bumped into Samantha Syville and her pterranadon partner, Dive-bomber.

Jake hummed softly, as he gently rubbed his neck against Samantha's as he gently kissed her neck. For most of his life, Jake had only one thing on his mind: to be the number one fighter in the world. The next Bruce Lee he liked to call it. So as one could imagine, he completely focused on training his body and never really seeking out female companionship. That was until he met the wild, Samantha Syville. It was like his yin to his yang. Finally completely as he had found his lover.

If one was to find out that Samantha was the younger sister of Marion, one would not believe it. Samantha seemed like the complete opposite of her! She didn't care about wanting to be a matriarch like her sister, she never attended her sessions with her sister to become one. She was fascinated with he outside world, and wanted only to have nothing but fun! Which was why when Jake Scott first stepped into the Viadbba earth farm a month ago, she felt like she had found her other.

The two had only stared out as friends as he spent time there, working with Karl in the fields and helping the other students. But she noticed Jake felt out of place, and not good enough to be there since he was an offworlder. The two had begun to develop feelings for each other, but what made their relationship possible; was when Jake went on a suicide mission to the Blackwood flats to get the cure to a life threatening disease that Samantha had caught. It had been a success, and the two were now lovebirds!

Jake melted under her touch as she gently nibbled his ear, as he felt himself become weak in the knees. "_She' fine and wild! Heh, I'm glad that she's also intelligent and not like those dumb bimbos that Karl dated back home" he thought as he rubbed his cheek against hers. _

Samantha smiled, as she playfully kissed his cheek several times before wondering how her life might have been if Jake never showed up. Before he arrived, she was just like Marion. Perfect, no-nonsense and never thought about anything but becoming a matriarch. True, Marion was more open minded and questioning, but she still seemed like the perfect girl. "Heh heh, not me" Samantha thought happily. If Jake had never arrived, she doubted she'd have gained the courage to act out and be how she wanted to be!

Jake in the midst of their love making, glanced up at the skies to look at the sun. He then noticed its position as he immediately backed away from Samantha's in a panic! "We need to go right now" Jake cried out as he climbed out of the hot springs, exposing himself accidentally to the two dinos. "Oh shut up, your naked all the time" Jake pointed out to Backstop who cringed in disgust at Jakes nakedness as he struggled to wipe himself down.

Samantha looked up at the sun, as she realized what time it was. Jake was right! They had to get back right now! Jake was due back to Waterfall city an hour ago! Her father knew that they had feelings for each other, strong feelings. But he didn't know that the two were umm..taking it to the next level. Cleaning herself down, she said "If dad finds out about this..".

"Then I'll probably be chased out of the city by an angry mob, with pitchforks and torches" Jake finished for her, as he through his clothes on. Now decent, Jake looked at Backstop. "Can you" he stated.

"Get back to waterfall city on my own, yeah yeah" Backstop sighed as the triceratops nodded in understanding. Watching the two lovers climb onto Diver bombers back, he grinned "Hope you don't get found out".

"Oh yeah, you're a real pal" Jake sarcastically mutter red in annoyance as Dive-bomber took off into the skies, racing towards Waterfall city at high speed!

"The windmills at Bas ruins is almost finished" informed Rosemary Syville, wife of the mayor of waterfall city and matriarch of Vidabba earth farm. Her golden blonde hair, swayed as she gently put another flag on the map of dinotopia in the council room of the mayors home. The thirty-seven year old watched as her husband moved another flag on the map.

"Good, once they're done, we can send them straight out to Firiah to repair the water pumps there" informed Waldo Syville, as he put a hand to his bearded chin. The forty year old rubbed his chin as his wife informed about there still being so much to be rebuilt, and how many others aren't in their homes yet. "We're getting there, the failure of the sunstones was a disaster when the power to keep the T-rexes at bay were lost".

When a month ago, the prime sunstone had gone out; all the other sunstones then went out. Leaving the island exposed to being attacked by the carnivores who wanted entrance into killing them all. Waldo had admit tingly, made the foolish mistake of putting the Scott brothers under arrest since he blamed them for its failure. Had they not escaped and brought back the stones...none of them would probably be alive at the moment. He, as well as the island of dinotopia; owed the Scotts a life debt.

"The skybax are still on schedule aren't they" asked a curious Rosemary, referring to they're somewhat air force, comprised of pilots and Pterranadons.

"Yes, all the villages and outpost should have their sunstones running up by the end of the day" informed Waldo. When he heard his wife ask if the Outsiders got through safely, Waldo turned and gave her a sarcastic look of disgust and contempt at the mention of the Outsiders. "I'm sure Quatron and his merry band of savages are fine. They're used to having T-rex running amok all over the place".

"When they're not hunting them that is" Rosemary finished.

"Quiet, we can't ever let this happen again" Waldo informed, as he gently kissed his wife before pulling away to see her smile.

"Don't worry darling. Thanks to Franks and the boys, we've got enough sunstones to last forever" she smiled. Hearing her eldest daughter Marion enter, she watched as she hurriedly went past her, grabbed an orange and quickly kissed her father on the cheek as she said her goodbye.

"Odd, I don't ever recall Marion using that much lipstick before" Waldo noted, as he wiped the smear from his cheek.

Suddenly, Jake and Samantha entered the room, both out of breathe and their clothes in somewhat of a mess. Jake looked up as he noticed the startled Waldo by their appearances. Since his family was best friends with the mayor now, and cause he helped save the city; he didn't need an appointment to see Waldo. "Heya Waldo, I uhh...was able to deliver the letter to Vidabba" Jake informed as he tried to quickly straighten his clothes out.

Surprised by their sudden appearances, Waldo asked "They were alright that they're new sunstone would be slightly late today".

"Yes sir, they said they'll be fine since they have plenty of protection now" Jake informed. Ever since he had helped save the city and island, the third code of DInotopia: "Weapons are our enemies, even to their owners", had been altered to "Weapons are acceptable, but only in defense". So, the Saurian guards had become tighter in their defense to protect the outpost and cities. All in all, it was a great improvement.

Waldo nodded, as he then noticed something about the two teens. Jake must have met Samantha since she was at Vidabba, once again skipping her matriarch lessons; but... "Is that lipstick on your neck Jake" he asked curiously as he noticed the teens expression shift into horror.

Jake's eyes widened, as he thought "_Oooooh Shit"_

Samantha came to his rescue, as she improvised "Oh that's nothing. Jake accidentally had walked into a umm..older woman's lips and she left her marking on his cheek so he umm..forgot it was their". She gave a sheepish smile to her father, hoping that he would take the lie. "Hey umm, accidents happen right dad" she added.

Waldo then noted their somewhat cringed up clothes, like they had been in a hurry. "Whys your hair wet" Waldo then asked, this time abit more suspiciously.

Jake this time came to her rescue, as he said "Well, we felt somewhat childish on the way back to Waterfall city, soooo..we stuck are heads under small waterfall since it was kinda hot out and..heh, well we both felt kinda kiddish at the time so..what better way to be like a kid then getting wet".

Waldo nodded, abit confused as he said "Alright then. Well, ahem, there's no other assignments I have for you at the moment Jake so err...your free for the day now". As he watched Jake give a triumph look, he then turned to Samantha. "My dear, your mother wishes to resume your matriarch lessons that you skipped out on" Waldo informed.

Samantha gave a look of misery, as Jake whispered to her "I'll meet you later after your class. We'll have lunch together. Just try to see if you can last through the lesson". Samantha nodded smiling, as she unwillingly went with her mother to be taught more on how to be a matriarch.

Jake sighed, as he said "I'll see ya later Waldo". Running out the door, he thought "_Oh man, that was a close call! I thought he suspected something their". _

Alright, I'll see you guys later!

Frank watched as his son quickly rushed out the door, dressed in his skybax uniform. "When's that" he asked, concerned for his son since in away, he was going out into combat like the air force back home. Hearing a "when we're done" from his son, Frank called out "Be careful". Watching as David let, he smirked as he said to Karl "Would you look at that guy, Clark Kent into Superman in less than a month"

Frank had been showing alot of interest in David since he was doing something to help others. He had always seemed so quiet and shy back home, never opening up. Never making an effort to help. Now here he was, going out and fighting T-rexes! "Its funny, I thought itd be you. In the uniform, flying the birds; not David" he said to Karl.

The two walked peacefully down the streets of waterfall city, as Frank persisted "What, they weren't fast enough for you". Hearing a muttered reply from Karl, Frank smiled "Well at least that's the one good thing that came out of all of us. I was very worried how David would turn out. Now here is he doing better than before. Also Jake, he heh. He did too much! I'm glad that he's with that girl Samantha. He seriously needed to stop working so hard all the time".

Frank was glad that his son Jake would go out of his way to help people, but he did it too much. He would always train, help others and pretty much never really have alot of fun. He was really glad that Jake had changed abit since they got their on the island.

"Jakes always been a problem to worry about, but you shouldn't worry about David. I read the papers. Nerds rule, even in Dinotopia" Karl muttered sarcastically as they continued walking.

"Dinotopia" Frank stated as he looked around. People in Victorian era clothes were walking all around, as well as many types of dinosaurs. He shook his head in disbelief. He seriously doubted that he'd ever get used to all this. Talking, and walking alongside creatures that supposedly had died out millions upon millions of years ago. It was ludicrous.

"You okay Dad" asked a concerned Karl.

Frank shook his head once more, as he explained "Its just...I can't get over this place". He had no idea how his sons did it for a few weeks of being on lost island. They were young, and very accepting of new things. He was also open to new things, but he had lived his entire island back in America. Now, look where he was!

"Breathe deep Mr. Scott" greeted a passing Troodon. The proper response was "Seek peace".

Frank however, didn't really seem to care as he waved, and responded "I'm breathing. Same to you".

"Well you better get used to it" Karl answered, as someone greeted him with "Breathe deep Karl". Shaking his head, Karl sighed "We ain't goin anywhere". Hearing what he thought sounded like a school bell ring, he glanced over at the school of where he had embarrassedly had to attend first grade footprint language lessons.

Seeing his new girlfriend Marion, Karl grinned as he rushed over to her as she slowly left. "Marion" he called out excitedly. Leading her towards a wall, he immediately kissed her hard on her surprised lips, as he pulled away to see a shocked and somewhat happy Marion. Going to kiss her again, he halted as she raised a hand.

"Karl, just calm down please" Marion smiled, happy to see him again but a little caught off guard.

Marion really seemed to have beaten alot of Karl's playboish ways out of his system. When he had first arrived, he had been very obnoxious. Stuck up on himself, self centered and selfish. Now...well Marion could see he was a much better person having since met her, and gotten twenty six as a daughter. He was so different then the other guys her age. They were all gentle, polite and rarely spoke what was on their minds. Not Karl! He was wild, outspoken and daring.

Karl blinked as he thought "_Smart and beautiful. Perfect combination" _On the beautiful measure back home that Karl had kept to himself, Marion ranked a perfect ten with all the girls he had dated back in high school and had started dating in college. Though beautiful, the girls he had dated were air heads. Not smart at all, and didn't have much personality. Not Marion though! She was full of personality. She was smart, kind, always spoke her mind and definitely someone he wanted to have a more intimate relationship with.

Giving her a somewhat false hurt look, Karl smirked "You could have had me fooled back at the lake, you know skinny dipping in the moonlight, ring any bells".

Marion blushed slightly at the memory, as she nodded "Yes, of course I remember". That was a night of magic for her. She had been interested in Karl before, but had been shocked that night when he had broken into the girls dorm just to ask if she wanted to go for a swim with him. She never regretted saying yes! "I have alot to catch up, so that's why I've been away for so long" she informed.

Karl nodded in understanding as he said "Alright, well when you want to take a break from catching up, let me know". Walking back to join his dad, he heard Marion call out if he was free Saturday night. Looking back, his face shifted to fake thinking before he smirked "I'll let you know".

Marion shook her head in amusement, as she responded quietly "You do that".

Meanwhile, on another part of the island...

Deep in the Rainy Basin, a small group of humans we're awe struck at the shrine they had discovered! They had been hunting T-Rexes when the plans went sour and they were forced to flee into a small cave. Uncovering a hidden door, they stumbled upon a shrine. Led by the fearless, and ruthless leader known as Quatron; The outsiders feared no one and nothing at all.

In every society, there are always those that disagree upon life, and Dinotopia is no exception. The Outsiders were a group of bandits, thieves and nomads that hated Dinotopia, and everything having to do with it. First created by Federico de Michollo in 1745, the Outsiders despised dinosaurs and the peace loving life that had been set down by its residents. So, they found it they're job to let themselves be known by wrecking things, hunting dinosaurs and robbing others.

Before the small band of outlaws, so a rather intimidating looking statue, of a anthromorphic T-rex, covered in battle armor as it sat cross legged. "What is this place" muttered Quatron the burly man, put a hand to his rugged chin. The thirty nine year old glared at it sternly. He stiffened at the sight of the T-rex, since he had lost the use of his left eye to a T-rex several years ago.

"Must be a temple or...a shrine of some sort" informed Quint, as the man of twenty nine looked at the statue with awe and wonder.

"But why would they build it here in the Rainy basin" Torus Le Sage questioned. She had long, black hair that seemed to fit with her brown mature eyes. The thirty six year old really didn't think that the Dinotopians made this shrine.

"Probably to hide their treasure from us" Lola Lombardi informed as the ditzy, blonde of twenty four shook her head in dismissal of the statue.

"No Lola, they wouldn't dare go beyond the reach of their sunstone towers, sides it look at it. Can't have anything to do with them. It's not their style" smirked Dennis as he adjusted his glasses. The thirty one year old ignored the banter behind him as he approached the statue. Being the intellectual one of the group, he noticed the statues markings. "You see here, the lightning bolts, the snake heads..it's a warning" Dennis said seriously.

Reading off on how it had once terrorized the world of dinotopia, and had almost destroyed it with its magnificent power, he read the name:ZARGTHAR. "A god of T-rexes" Dennis informed, as he put a hand to his chin.

"Well that's good, lets pray to it then, get us out of here alive" Le Sage cringed, as she heard the roar of the T-rex from outside.

"Maybe we could give it a human sacrifice" sneered Quatron at Le Sage, as he and several other of his men laughed at her fear.

"All sunstones have been put up, and you only left me one town huh" David asked Commander Oonu. He was at the renowned Canyon City, where he had learned to overcome his fears of heights and became one of the best Skybax riders in the corp. He had constantly told himself that he would fail, and he had...only because he had made it happened. He kept doubting his ability to fly, and after having the confidence to try again; he did it!

"Not match to complain about, you've done enough already" Oonu smiled, as he handed the last sunstone to David.

"Besides, he saved the best for last" joked Romana Denison, daughter of the famous William Denison. She had light blonde hair, with blue ocean eyes. The beautiful, and brave woman of twenty smiled at David. They had been together and working on assignments for a month now since the waterfall city disaster had occurred, and she had proven herself an excellent flyer and a great friend to David.

"Oh yeah right, the village closest to the Rainy Basin. Thanks alot" David said with strong sarcasm.

"After what you've been through, it'll be a walk in the park" Oonu smiled, as he dismissed himself from the group.

Shaking his head, David smirked, referring to the 1990's Spielberg film "Jurassic Park maybe". Calling on Freefall, his albino Pterranadon; he smirked "How ya doing buddy"! Freefall was alot like David, an outcast amongst his own kind. He had turned out to be the perfect saurian life partner for him when he had come to his aid during the crisis a month ago.

Taking off to the village, David blinked as he thought about how close he and Romana had become. After the incident, she had been asking him alot about his former life back home. He had answered all her questions politely of course, explaining on how different he was at home. He had felt like he could never fit in, do more then he wanted to or even find a girl. Though why she was asking all this was beyond him.

Landing in the village, David saw the tower in sight. Sneaking as quietly as possible, he whispered to Romana "When I'm sure there's nothing in sight, we'll make a break for the tower".

Romana nodded in agreement, as she blushed highly glancing at her feet. Looking back up at David, she whispered "Umm, David..do..umm..you have a girlfriend".

This completely made David drop his professional look, as he blushed in return as he stuttered "Umm..we...well, that's umm...I mean..I...you were...we...umm". He found himself completely lost for words, as the question had came right the heck outta nowhere. Hearing the roar of T-rex snap him out of his thoughts, he thought "Saved by a T-rex..wow".

Fleeing from the monstrous being, they quickly rushed into a nearby home, as they could feel the earth rumble at the thought of the menacing T-Rex. Quickly climbing out the back window as the small cottage began to shake and crumble, they circled around back of the T-rex towards the tower. "Quick, in here" David shouted as he led Romana into the tower station, and up the ladder.

Climbing up to the focal point of the tower, he looked out to see the T-rex had spotted them. Quickly fishing into his bag for the fresh sunstone, he heard Romana shout for him to hurry as he whipped it out. Removing the dead sunstone, he placed the fresh one on the focal point. Immediately, it flared as its effects took place. Covering his eyes at the flare, he smirked as he heard the T-rex flee in fear, as the barrier forced it to run back towards the Rainy Basin. Turning to Romana, he smirked "We did it". He was utterly shocked as she responded by kissing him firmly on the lips in return!

"You should have seen this T-rex, I mean it couldn't get out of their fast enough once the sunstone had been put up" David grinned, as he recalled the tales of the days adventures to his father. He couldn't up but note that his dad looked rather unimpressed. He figured that being chased by a T-rex and then saving a village would have increased his chances of being impressed.

"So, that's the last of them" Zippeau asked curiously. Hearing on how every city and outpost had their sunstones back up, and the T-rexes were back in the rainy basin where they belonged, he thanked "That's such a relief, well done David".

Frank, wanting to get his displeasure out in the open, asked his son "I don't understand why they don't just hunt the T-rexes out and wipe them out". Didn't it seem all those T-rexes knew was how to kill others, and make them suffer? So, what was the point of them still being around if all they did was kill?

David rolled his eyes, as he remarked "Dad, you know that's not the dinotopian way".

Frank shook his head as he grumbled "I know, I know: Live and let live". Looking displeased, he muttered "I just don't understand how we've never heard of a place like this before. I mean, with all those satellites we've got up their".

"Not everything makes sense. There's things out there that we don't understand about" David reason, as his dad snorted in disapproval. "Don't you think that it's cool that there's still things out there to be discovered? I mean, this place would be nothing like it is now if the whole world knew about it".

Frank smirked, as he said "Got that right, it'd be more normal". That wasn't the real image going through his head though. What was going through his head, was an image of the U.S. military coming in and capturing the dinosaurs to be studied by scientist, whilst the soldiers claimed to the citizens that "it was for their own good".

David shrugged, as he agreed "Well yeah, it's different here".

"Different? David" Frank said incredulously as he got up. "Paris, is different. Bombay, is different. This place, is another world" he said seriously.

David could see this conversation was starting to go sour, as he tried to reason "Dad, you used to go to all kinds of exotic places". Back home in New York, his dad had been a successful entrepreneur that would travel to all different places such as Jamaica, Ireland, Chile. However it seemed that David failed, as Frank seemed to get angry.

"Yeah, those were called vacations David. Which this was supposed to be, a nice day of island hopping. Now look how we live" Frank half shouted as he corked a thumb where Zippuea had gone. "We live with a talking dinosaur for crying out loud, there's a baby dinosaur in the next room that thinks Karl is her Dad, and you? You're in an air force where they use flying Pterosaurs instead of F-16's".

"Pterradons" David corrected calmly, but flinched under his Dads angry as he muttered a whatever.

"I mean c'mon, breathe deep. Gimme a break. This place isn't for us" Frank grumbled annoyed. "We don't belong here" he almost yelled in exasperation. Clearly, Frank missed New York. He missed his old home where he would get home from work, get a beer from the fridge and sit down to watch the game. However, those days seemed gone now. They had been gone ever since they had showed up on this rock!

Before David could argue over this, the two were interrupted by a cheerful honk from the adorable twenty six, as Karl entered the room carrying her. "Watch over her, I'm going out tonight with Marion" he asked, as he laid her down in front of Uncle David and Grandpa Frank. "You see what I mean" Frank asked as a knock at the door interrupted them all.

Marion entered the room, as she kissed Karl before going to David as she hugged him. "Hello Karl, David" she greeted as Frank nodded in her direction. "I didn't know you were back, great to see you" she smiled as he nodded in return at her.

Jake yawned as he entered the room, as he had an arm around the lovely, yet wild Samantha. Smirking, he kissed her gently as he noticed David. "Heya Davey, glad your back home" he greeted as he gave his brother a thumbs up. He grinned as David waved at him, before he turned his attention to Karl and Marion.

"So, why'd it take you two so long to deliver that letter to Vidabba" Frank asked casually, likening on how his sons were all getting involved in relationships.

"We err...went for a jog! Yeah, a long jog! Gotta keep the energy moving" Jake smiled sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Frank and Marion bought it, but Karl and David were just grinning as they looked at one another. Yeah, they knew what the two had really done.

Marion glared at her younger sister, as she said "So, where'd you sneak off to today? Skipping out on another matriarch lesson"? Clearly, she was ashamed of her sisters wild personality lately since she had sometimes in the middle of their mothers lessons, would just sneak out. She glared angrily as Samantha just grinned.

"How in the world do you make it through moms boring lectures? I swear, it's the same speech every time! Be peaceful to this, make sure you look like this, do this, do that; it never changes" Samantha shrugged as Marion came up to her, as Jake backed away; suspecting the sisters to bicker.

"Your bringing shame to us by acting out all the time. How do you expect to be a matriarch if you can't even show some discipline at all" Marion argued.

"You may enjoy being miss perfect and always do the right thing, but I don't. Sides, don't I have a choice in what I want to be, since its defiantly not a matriarch" Samantha shot back.

David and Karl on the other hand, were asking their little brother Jake on how things were going. "So Jake, how are you and Samantha doing lately? You make the move on her yet" Karl grinned, as Jake gave him a playful punch.

"Man, you're so perverted at times Karl. No, I didn't make any "move". I don't want to go rushing things with her, and making any mistakes since this is the first relationship I've ever been in with a girl before" Jake said honestly, as he looked over at Samantha, who was ignoring Marion's lecture on how she had to "do the right thing".

"Well, at least you two are really good friends at the moment" David said, as he gave his brother an encouraging pat on the back.

"We're way more than good friends. But we're not ready yet to do anything to serious yet David" Jake explained as he then looked over at Karl. "I'll never understand how someone like you ended up with Marion, and why she hasn't left you yet since you move from one girl to the next".

Karl immediately grabbed Jake in a head look, as he smirked "Wanna say that again a little louder". He laughed as he messed with his bro abit before letting him go. "Well, I think it's about time we go" Karl said, as he took Marion by the hand as they started to go.

"Have fun" David called out to them.

Marion turned as she saw how lonely David seemed. "What are you doing tonight" she asked curiously.

"Him? Pfft, nothing" Frank butted in, as he didn't noticed David mouth "Dad" in an irrigated tone of voice.

"Do you want to join us? I think Romana might be there at where we're going to eat, since she mentioned it when she stopped by here. Jake, and...Samantha; do you want to come as well" Marion asked, inviting them all.

Karl made a face of disgust as he let out a silent scream of anger, dropping it as Marion faced him. He really had wanted it to be just the two of them tonight, without any interruptions. Now it turned out that he would be spending time with his brothers again... He nodded miserably as Marion asked.

"We never get to see you that much, since you're a hot shot Skybax rider" Marion smiled.

David turned to look at Frank, as he nodded for him to go. "Sure" David said simply, as he got up. Passing by a very annoyed Karl, as he huffed in annoyance.

Frank waved them goodbye as he watched his kids leave. He envied them in a way! They all had someone that they could love, and be with. The woman he had loved was back in New York, probably wondering if him and her sons were even still alive_. "I need to get back into a relationship with someone" Frank thought._ Hearing a honk, he looked down at twenty six, who smiled at him playfully. Giving her a look, he said "What are you lookin at? I am not your grandpa".


	2. Recap and new beginnings part two

_**Dinotopia The TV series: Novelization**_

_**by Mysticgohan88**_

_**Disclaimer: If I had control over the TV series eight years ago, I would have been smart and made changes necessary to keep the show going for a good five or six seasons. Also, I would have had the actors who played Karl and David in the TV series, play as them in the movie. No offense to Wentworth Miller and Tyron Leisto as David and Karl, but I thought Shiloh Strong and Erik Von Detten were abit stronger in their roles. **_

_**Chapter 2: Recap and new beginnings part two**_

Night had fallen over the peaceful Waterfall city, as the Scott brothers and the Syville sisters, had stopped at a local restaurant outside to enjoy the environment. The small trio of teens had been so busy with their schedules and helping in fixing the island ever since the disaster that had occurred a month ago. Plus...even though they had shown signs of adapting to the life style of Dinotopia, the boys still showed signs of discomfit at times. Though, this was understandable as for their entire life; they had lived back in New York. Now look where they were.

"I remember when Dad first bought that plane, we took it up to Vermont for a vacation" Karl recalled, as he told the sisters about the plane they had used to arrive on the island. Now, it was at the bottom of the ocean and completely unable to be salvaged to the surface. Shooting a smirk at David, he remarked "David of course, had to eat breakfast right before takeoff".

This caused a chuckle from the trio, save for David; who retorted annoyed "Hey, I was ten years old okay". Looking back at Karl, he shot back "Sides, I think I'm doing pretty good now when it comes to flying".

"Hey c'mon guys, let's just enjoy the night okay" Marion asked politely, trying to avoid their being any scuffles.

Jake just smiled as he looked at Samantha. Ever since Karl and David were kids, they had hated each other's kids. The two were so completely different despite being brothers, that they had constantly argued and bickered all the time! Most of the time, Jake felt the need to step between the two to help give them some space. Even nowadays when they got along, they still took pot shots at one another when they got the chance.

"You'll have to forgive these two, they sometimes like to have a macho contest to see whose tougher" Jake whispered loudly to Samantha, who giggled in response.

"Hey Mr. I'm all about taking the high road. What about all the times when Karl mocked you for being a fighter junkies as a kid? I think you responded rather immaturely for the time" David cut in, as he saw Jakes face go red with embarrassment. "Sh..shut up" Jake retorted as he lowered his head in shame, before smirking "Well, at least you finally have gotten yourself a girlfriend David! It took you...what, ten years before you finally got the guts to get yourself one"?

David shot him a glare, as Karl just simply laughed in the background. Looking away, David grumbled "Brat..".

"It must be difficult for you and your family. Having this new life thrust upon you" Marion sympathized softly. Looking at Samantha, she muttered "Then again, I suppose you'd be more sad that they couldn't go home right"?

"Why do you say that sis" Samantha asked in response, as she smiled at her condescendingly

"Oh please, don't give me that" Marion said, as she watched Samantha glance over at David.

"Did you know anyone this annoying back home" she asked him aloud, as she chuckled at her sister's irritation.

Smiling, David quickly got back to the subject "It could be worse when you think about it".

"Oh sure. We could be stuck on an island with no TV, no basketball and man eating dinosaurs running amok" Karl sarcastically remarked, before he said "Oh wait a sec. That what were going through right now at the moment".

"Its not us I'm worried about. It's Dad" David said seriously. That got the boys attention. Frank Scott was a umm...difficult man to be open minded to things. As in, whenever change happened; he'd get nervous and try to stay to the ways he knows things, and not go out to try new ways. "It's like he really misses it. It's really a no brainer. Working around the clock in a noisy, polluted city versus an island paradise with beaches and...mostly, friendly dinosaurs".

"Of course he misses it David" Jake responded. "Everything he ever wanted was over this, he lived his entire life in a polluted, city. So, it's understandable for him if he's in denial or if he simply doesn't want to reach out to try out this place".

"Well, we just need to get him involved more" Marion answered Jakes question, as she insisted "I'll talk to my parents, I'm sure there's loads he can do here".

Samantha voiced her opinion, as she said "I think it's not going to be that easy. Whenever I was around Mr. Scott, he seemed to always have his mind in another place like he was thinking about something".

"He was probably thinking about home. How much he missed it. I can tell you this when I say, that he isn't alone" Karl answered back slightly saddened. Like his dad, he missed his home and old friends dearly.

"What about you, are you enjoying the skybaxes" Marion asked curiously, watching as David bobbed his head up and down in agreement to the question. Averting her eyes to the depressed Karl, she sighed "As for you..what do we have to do to make you happy"? Getting an idea, she smiled "You could always become a skybax rider too. Heh heh, thats an idea; seeing the both of you in those sexy uniforms".

"Rosemary wouldn't let me remember" Karl grumped, as he glanced at David in annoyance. "She gives David a cool bird, and she gives me the whole "year of the earth speech" and a little baby dinosaur".

"Well, maybe your more the mothering type" David answered, as she smirked at the idea of Karl being "motherly".

"Hey, what about me? Why can't I join the skybax" Samantha called out. When everyone looked at her, she said "Dive bomber is one of the fastest birds on this island, and I've known how to ride her for years".

"You are destined to be a matriarch. Your not to be a skybax rider. Besides, do you think dad we'll just let you run off to join the skybax" Marion asked her annoyed.

Samantha shot back "He didn't do anything when you ran off that to save Karl, David and Jake". She steamed when Marion ignored her outburst, and turned back to the boys.

"Look, I'll talk to my mother. I'll see if you can join the Skybax" she said to Karl, who shrugged indifferently.

"Well that didn't go according to plan, did it" Quatron huffed angrily as he looked out into the distance in annoyance. After having been trapped in that case for god knows how long, they had exited to find that the T-rex that had been after them; had vanished. It...gave up and left them? That seemed unlikely since he had been hunting T-rex for a long time, and for them to just give up and stop hunting them...unusual.

Whilst hiding in the shrine, he had come across a green gem that glowed with ominous power. He did not know what it was, but he liked treasure and it seemed valuable. So, he took it without question.

"You'll give your T-rex claws next time" Lola smiled erotically at him, as he brushed off her attempts.

"It's very quiet, almost too quiet" Dennis noted. The lack of T-rexes in the area seemed rather odd. They had been walking for about twenty minutes to get to the nearest outpost, yet they had not heard a single T-Rex roar.

Putting a hand to hear head, Le Sage shot Quatron a look as she remarked with extreme sarcasm "What, your complaining"?

"I like quiet, quiet is good" Quatron snapped back, not in the mood for her witty replies. "We're not ready to tangle with those ugly brutes for now. Not before we have some fun eh" he smiled devilishly as he playfully poked Le Sages shoulder.

"Well, let's get going. We don't want to keep those lucky nymphets waiting" Le Sage sighed, before readjusting her sword.

"It's got nothing to do with you guys. I mean, you have a nice little set up here" Frank Scott complimented as he walked with Waldo and Rosemary. He had met them in his morning walk, so he decided to tell them how he felt about..his situation. "Everything works. Everybody's happy. It's just for me...well...it's too..well, it's like spending the rest of my life in fantasy land".

"Ah, look around you Frank. All sorts of people have washed up here over the century. Some humble, others leaving behind empires. My direct ancestor, Don Jose Luiscanbaka Syville was ship wrecked here in 1612. Now, he came to accept his fate as we all have, and once he did that; he was able to find happiness" Waldo explained.

"_Maybe it's easy for you. But, I don't have an ancestor who came here. I don't want to accept my fate, I want to alter it and leave" Frank thought annoyed._ "Its just umm..I feel trapped" Frank said softly, not knowing any other way to say it.

"Well, in a way; you are Frank. But surely, there are far worse places to be trapped" Waldo said sympathetically. He was only explaining how he felt, since he was born on the island and not from the outside world like Frank was.

"Think about this Frank, you have your sons with you; that a blessing" Rosemary reminded as he nodded in agreement. He could have ended up on the island, all alone having lost his sons. He didn't think he'd be able to live with that grief. "Arriving here isn't always a happy experience, but its something that we cannot change" Rosemary then quipped.

"So, she showed me these fields where they harvest the wheat, the corn and all that stuff. Its great and all, but what am I supposed to do out their; be a farmer or a baby dino doc" Frank recalled incredulously. He had managed to track down his sons, and were now having lunch at another local eatery. Jake had just finished err...jogging with Samantha, and had agreed to see her later after he spent time with his family whilst Karl and David had been easier to find.

"Dad, I'm sorry to say this; but I can't see you working as a farmer. Maybe more of the guy who directs the orders like the executive position you had back home, but not a farmer" Jake chuckled weakly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Jake" Frank remarked as he rolled his eyes.

Giving their orders to the waiter, asking for the pasta special, Frank groaned "What I wouldn't give for a steak right now". He didn't have alot of problems with dinotopias laws, but he really hated how they looked down on eating meat! He to keep eating other wheat foods and fruit in order to keep his hunger for meat down.

"Tell me about it, I really miss my burgers" David moaned.

"A juicy, tender, sizzling burger that's been cooked on the girl for twenty minutes. Wrapped between two delicious buns, with lettuce, tomato and ketchup all over it. A side plate of fires, and a cold cola" Jake recalled hungrily. He was a huge meat fan, as it kept his bones strong for him and gave him strength. "How in the heck do these people get strong without eating meat" Jake complained.

"There's really no point in going on about it. Its not like we have an option" David said softly.

"Says who? Who says were stuck here? How do you know there's no way off this island" Frank asked.

Not knowing where this conversation was going, David answered "Because no one has ever made it before"? All he received was a smirk of victory from Frank, as he realized what he was going for. "Dad, c'mon" he insisted.

"Hey, no. All I ever hear is this weird storm that circles the island, and this killer reef. What do they call it" Frank said excited.

"The razor reef" Karl answered.

"Yeah, right; that no one has ever been able to sail across. I mean, I don't know what kind of lame sailors they've got here, but when you've been around the cape on a forty foot boat. That's challenging" Frank responded.

"Uh, Dad. I think I can vouch for David when I say that its not possible. Karl already tried it, and the moron almost killed himself doing it" Jake stood up. It had been during when they had all separated and Karl had selfishly, taken a boat to try to sail home alone. The reef tore his ship in two, and almost slicked him as well.

Jake missed home yeah, but he wasn't ready to leave yet! Sure, there were some things that bugged him, but not enough to leave. He smiled weakly as Karl glared at him angrily. Probably for bringing that up in front of dad.

"Are you kidding me? We'd be the first ones to know if anyone made it off this island. They're be a dinotopia the book, dinotopia the movie. They're be little, windup toys at McDonalds They'd have sold their story even before they're clothes had a chance to dry" David reasoned. If someone had ever made it off the island, wouldn't they have..pff, I dunno; Told people about it?

Frank remained unconvinced though...

So unconvinced, that he spent all of the next day at the dinotopian library. He had come off to Zippeau as someone who was so interested in reading up about dinotopian history. His real motive: Studying the maps of the shores, to see if there was an opening so he could get himself and his family off this blasted island. He spent hours, upon hours searching through every log ever recorded; yet he was unable to find the answer that he sought.

"Damn it" he swore softly, as he kept searching.

"You off to Canyon city" Karl asked, as he picked apart from oranges and popped them into his mouth. He was hanging out at Zippeaus since Marion had gone off to teach the kids at school again, so he was stuck with nothing to do until she was free again. David had entered and was now ready to head off again it seemed.

"Yeah, were just flying some follow up patrols to the outpost" David remarked casually, already eager to get back to work. If someone had told David that two months ago, he would end up as a soldier for a prehistoric unit, he'd laugh in that guys face! But he was quite the opposite here! He was in fact overjoyed to be a part of this. Glancing at Karl, he asked "Wheres Jake"?

Karl smirked in response, as he chuckled "Heh heh, you missed him. Apparently right after Samantha had finished up with her lessons, and Jake had spent the day delivering another letter to Sky city; they just vanished. Probably out on another "jog" today". He couldn't help but be proud that Jake finally had someone in his life. Training solo all the time must seriously have been boring to him.

David nodded in response, as he said "Glad that he's finally out and about doing other things sides from training". Deciding to bring up another question, he asked "Have you seen dad"?

"No, not really. Why" Karl asked, as he popped another grape into his mouth.

Shrugging, David muttered "I dunno. He just seems like he's been really quietly for the past few days, don't ya think". Dad usually had a liking to socializing and running about doing something active. Not in the past days though! He seemed to really be slowing down.

"Yeah, its great. He's finally stopped moaning about this place" Karl sighed in agreement. Dad had been spending the past month doing nothing but complaining about leaving the island. Alot like he did when he first arrived. Karl mainly said that because he had at the time, blamed Dinotopia for his dad's supposed death. Now he mainly missed it for the technology. He missed the internet, high definition television, video games, sports. He missed it all. But, he kept quiet mostly about it until his dad brought it up.

"You don't find that strange" David asked, crossing his arms.

"What, first its his moaning that has you worried. Now its his silence, we'll you make up your mind already" Karl asked in exasperation, as he got up.

"He spent all day at the library, yesterday" David informed. That was unlike his dad heavily. For one, dad although did reading, was not a huge fan of it. Usually he did it whenever it was a part of a job, or when he wanted to know more about something.

"So the man has an inquisitive mind" Karl dismissed, not really caring about this conversation.

David, just smiled sarcastically as he remarked "No, there's an angle, Dad, always has an angle". Looking away, he muttered "I really don't like it. I think we should all keep an eye on him". Hearing a chuckle from his older bro, he turned to see an inclerdous look on his face. "What's so funny" David asked.

"Do you even listen to yourself? Keep an eye on dad" Karl asked. Taking this all as a joke, he smirked "Tell you what, you get Waldo to sign off on wiretap, and I'll get the fake van with the fake plumbers logo, sound good"? Scoffing off David as he remarked on being serious, Karl responded with even seriousness "Look, Dads a big boy. He can handle himself".

"Fine, whatever. If you won't help me, I'll just get Jakes help" David snapped in annoyance. Now they were back at the "I'm gonna one up you" stage. The stage where the two brothers would constantly take shots at each other, until the other gave out and stopped.

"Whatever" Karl grunted, not caring one way or another.

"Anything not to interfere with your social schedule" David replied nastily as he went to walk out, when he heard Karl turn. That got his attention.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean" Karl turned, glaring hatefully. The third degree he was getting from David was seriously uncalled for.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" David snapped.

"Yeah, I do and you better back off, because she's with me. Got that" Karl snapped back. Obviously, he was referring to Marion. Marion had been disputing over which of the two brothers she had wished to be with. There was Karl's brashness, and cockiness, or David shy, sweet and sensitive. Surprisingly, she had chosen Karl. Probably because she hadn't met anyone like him before on the island.

"Look, I just don't want to see her turn out to be another one of your hit and run victims" David said, defending himself. To Karl, women were a game! They had always been a game. Back home when they were still in high school, all Karl did was hit on the beautiful women, date them for awhile, break up and then move onto the next one. Marion was really great friends with David and he wasn't about to see his brother hurt her.

"Maybe if you actually got up the guts to tell Romana back on how you feel, you'd get yourself a girlfriend, instead of ending up with more girl "friends" Karl snapped. Ignoring the huffing David as he turned to leave, Karl remarked "By the way, I'm taking her on a trip to visit Commander Oonu. So, you'd better not butt in this time".

"Whatever" David grumbled, stalking off to tell Jake about all this before heading out.

"So, this Luke Skywalker had risen up and managed to bring his father back to the err..light side of the force" Samantha asked. Jake had decided to tell her about some of the books that he had read, as well as movies. This...Star wars sounded like a future paradise to her! Epic battles in space, swords made out of pure energy, and being able to move things with the...the force. "It sounds so neat Jake" she grinned.

"Yeah, and the worst part is that I'll never get a chance now to see how Anakin fell to the dark side of the force" Jake moaned as he lowered his head in annoyance. Star wars episode 2: Attack of the clones had come out earlier that year, and he'd never get a chance to see Episode 3! "Man, I wish this place had TV". It was cool yeah being on an island with dinosaurs that could be able to talk! But this place lacked the tech from back home!

"I just wish that I could see what TV's like once! It sounds strange. Being able to transfer pictures into a box that shows images of other people. Sounds futuristic" Samantha smirked, as she felt Jake put an arm around her shoulder.

"Heh heh! Samantha! This is the year 2002! Course its futuristic" Jake smirked. Putting a hand to his chin, he muttered "I just wonder that when it hits 2015, that if self lacing shoes we'll be invented". Before the two teens could continue their chat about the future, Jake noticed David rushing towards them.

"Hiya David! Off to Canyon City? You should hurry. You don't wanna keep Romana waiting" teased Samantha, as she laughed at his blush. "Aw! I was just kidding David! I think you two we'll make a great couple" Samantha gushed as David averted his eyes to the ground. She rolled her eyes in response. He loved Romana. Plain and simple. Unfortunately, he was far too nervous for it seemed to get up the nerve to tell her that.

"Err, thanks Samantha. Could you umm...give me and Jake a minute? We need to talk about umm...something serious" David asked her politely. He liked Samantha, but this was obviously something that he and Jake had to discuss.

"Oh I see. Alright then. Don't keep me waiting to long Jake" she grinned, as she walked casually to a distance.

Jake waved, as he grinned at the departing Samantha. Shooting a glare at Jake, he said "Did you really have to interrupt there? We were having a very good conversation about cool sci-fi stuff". When David gave him a serious look, Jake said "What? You look like someone died".

"Someone might if we don't do something" David answered. When Jake shut up, he said "Its about Dad. He's been really quiet lately and has been spending a few days in the library. I think he's up to something".

Jake raised a brow, as he said "Err, maybe he's just attending footprint language lessons with Zippeau. I mean, he is doing kinda lousy in learning Saurian isn't he". Watching his bro shake his head, Jake then said "Alright then. What do you think he's up too"?

"Hes been talking about nothing but leaving the island since we got here. We've dismissed these conversations as nothing more than him just venting his anger at being stuck on an island that lacks the tech from back home. What if he's planning something"? When Jakes eyes widened, David made it more clear. "What if he's planning to try the same thing that Karl tried" David asked seriously.

Jake let out a laugh, as he said "Your nuts"!

"Excuse me" David asked, getting angry.

"Dad saw for himself when we showed him some of the shores of the island a few weeks ago. It can't be done, and Dad sees that for himself. What makes you think Dad would try something so stubborn and reckless" Jake asked. Frank had requested that his sons show him the shores of the island. They had, and he had clearly seen the razor reef and how it affected the island.

"Cause this is dad were talking about here" David said bluntly.

Jake snorted, as he said "Dads stubborn, but he's not stupid. He wouldn't go and try something like that". When David went to protest, Jake raised his hand. He and dad had been getting along better now than they had in years because of him always forbidding him to train, yet he did it anyway. He wasn't about to blow that now over a hunch that David had. "Forget it! If you want to go and do this, then you'll do it alone. I'm not helping" Jake snapped.

"Fine! I don't need you or Karl's help" David snapped back, as he shoved past Jake towards a clear spot where he could call Freefall.

"So, is this there a lake somewhere around here" Karl asked jokingly. They had been traveling on Parasaurolophus overlanders for a few hours now, making their way to Canyon City to see Commander Oonu. It was pretty hot outside so..maybe a quick dip in the lake would help cool them off.

"A lake" Marion asked, confused.

"Yeah, like maybe we could stop for a sec if there is, and go chill out for awhile" Karl asked, hoping that'd she'd say yes! They had been traveling over plains for many hours now, and he could do with a swim.

"There is a lake nearby yes, but we can't go their" Marion said, becoming serious.

Noting her seriousness, Karl muttered "Err, why"?

"Cause I forgot to pack a swim suit" Marion smirked, showing she was joking. Seriously though, they couldn't stop at all if they were going to make it before nightfall to one of the outpost.

Karl was about to respond with "Swim suits didn't stop us last time" when suddenly they overlanders stopped. Smelling something strong, and nasty he flinched at the scent. It was powerful whatever it was. It had a mixture of fresh blood and...oh god. Karl pointed slowly at where the scent was coming from. "Oh man" he moaned.

Lying in a small ditch, was a dead triceratops. Its side had been ripped cleanly out, as its fresh blood slowly seemed to drip from its open wound.

"This is fresh" Marion said in horror, as she looked at the deceased herbivore.

"I don't understand. We're near the sunstones safety barrier right? I mean, we're not in the Rainy Basin yet" Karl insisted. As he was told to be quiet, his ears snapped up as he slowly glanced to the left. Staring in horror, he whispered "Marion..look". A small nest of Pterranadons were observing near the corpse. How they had not noticed them before was a mystery, but it didn't matter as they squawked angrily at the humans.

Retreating from the area, the Pterrandons slowly began to chomp down at the dead Triceratops.

At the same time, David and Romana were flying back towards Mayfield, the outpost that they had attended to last time. Landing, the two were shocked to see the place was destroyed! Pieces of the homes had been bitten out, and there was no people in sight!

"Hello" David called out. Where was everyone?

Approaching some of the homes, he sighed in relief as slowly people began to peek out in fear. They looked like they had been completely struck with fear. "What happened here" David asked.

One of the people approached, as he said "T-rexes, Pterranadons. They were everywhere".

"But" David looked up, and could see the sunstone was glowing fine! Nothing had changed since last time with it! Yet, the carnivores had ignored it? How?

Word had quickly gotten back to Waterfall city about what had happened. Clearly it meant that if the carnivores were able to run through the two sunstone barriers, what's to say they wouldn't be able to run through any barrier? Immideadly, the people began to wonder, and some panicked. What if the carnivores decided now was the time to get to waterfall city? It'd be a disaster all over again!

Frank had immediately made plans with a local boat owner, to see if when he took his shipment down to the coast, that if he could take him and his sons along as well! It seemed fine, but it was clear! Frank wanted to leave! By god, was he determined. Already he was packing some things, not even caring what happened to the island. He wasn't about to lose any of his sons to the carnivores!

The next day came, but David wasn't back! He had sent out a letter to him by postal bird to see if he could get him back to waterfall city! But he wasn't their! The boat was going to be leaving soon too! Glancing up, Frank huffed at the sight of his two sons. Karl was sitting in a chair looking out at the panicking people. He must have had Marion on his mind cause he saw the two the other day, conversing about something.

Jake on the other hand, seemed to be deep in thought about something else. Samantha had talked to him the other day, asking if she could go with him when they left the island. Clearly, she didn't want to be a matriarch so bad that she was willing to leave her home just to escape it! Jake said that he'd think about it, but he was unsure. Unsure if he even wanted to leave! He missed home too, but this was a once and a life time opportunity! He couldn't just leave an island of talking dinosaurs so soon!

"Where is he? He should have been back by now" Frank snapped angrily. Hearing as his sons tried to reason with him, saying David was out on patrols; Frank insisted "I wanted him back here now...". Slamming his fist, he grumbled "Enough of this nonsense, you two wait here. I'm going to make sure they don't leave without us".

Quickly rushing down to the docks, he spotted the boat owner immediately as he said "We're waiting for my son to get back from Canyon city. Can you hold off leaving for awhile"?

The owner shrugged as he said "I have no problem with that".

Frank grinned, as he said "Thanks". Turning to leave, he heard the man announced that they had been ordered not to take Frank or his sons anywhere. Slowly turning to face him, Frank growled "What do you mean".

Five minutes later, Karl and Jake were trying their best to calm down a screaming Frank Scott as he stormed into the Mayor's office unannounced. Waldo, Rosemary, Samantha and some of the council members were discussing plans on what was best for the people of Waterfall city. "HOW DARE YOU" he screamed furiously at Waldo! Ignoring his pleas for not now, Frank vented "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU GOT ME ON HOUSE ARREST"?

"Calm down Frank, please" Rosemary tried to reason.

Grabbing his son by the shoulder, he said "NO! I wanna know what's next! Prison? You gonna lock us up next"? Who did these people think they were, stopping him from going to the coast to leave.

"It was for your own good Frank. Letting you go, would have been like condoning suicide" Rosemary explained, but was thrown off as Frank shouted again!

"Well let me tell you something Rosemary. Back where I'm from, people have the right to have their own choice" Frank snarled angrily. He looked about five seconds away from taking the table in front of him and tossing it out the window, he needed something to get his anger out.

"Dad, calm down. I asked them to do it" David pleaded, as he entered the room. He was greeted by shocked cries from Frank, and an angry shove from Karl as Jake remained silent, as he stared at Samantha.

Explaining that T-rexes were spotted three miles away from the city, east of it! When asked how long he and the other riders could delay the T-rexes, David shrugged "I don't know. A couple hours maybe".

"Whoa, Whoa! Delay T-rexes! No one's delaying anything! Your coming with us David! We're getting off this death trap" Frank shouted. He started to lead the boys out of the room, almost daring the others to try and stop them from leaving when David said he wasn't leaving.

"What did you say" Frank asked, shocked.

"I'm not going with you...and neither is Jake" David explained.

Jake stepped forward, as before Frank could say anything; Jake said "I wrote down something else to the note when you sent it dad. I'm gonna stay and help the people here". He looked over and got an angry glare from Samantha, clearly hurt that he had decided to stay after all.

"This is not your fight! Either of you" Frank shouted, as he glared at Jake. "Also, you! You're not a man! You can't just go making these decisions yet"! He ignored the stares from everyone else, as he said "I don't care how strong you think you are, or what kinda training you did; you're not staying here".

"Try and stop me" Jake snarled, as he met his dad's glare. "On this island, at the age I'm at; I consider myself a man. So, you can drag me all the way down to the coast if you want; because I'll just walk all the way back here to help the others. I love this place, and I'm not going to run".

Frank stared back, clearly stunned by Jakes stubbornness. He ignored Waldo as he announced for the city to be evacuated. He silently cursed his dad for putting all these ideas into his head, and could see Jake meant it. Even if he did drag him by his heels, then Jake would get just stomp straight back to help waterfall city. Looking at David, he could see that he was determined to stay since he felt a duty was sworn to his being a skbax. "I've lost my sons" Frank thought hopelessly. "Fine. Stay and get yourself killed. I don't care" Frank growled at his sons, as he muttered "Lets go Karl".

Watching as the two leaved, Jake sighed as he put a hand to his head in agitation. Going out into the hall, he whirled around as Samantha glared at him.

"What's wrong with you? Why didn't you go with them? This was our chance to go" Samantha shouted at him. Why had he said no? Didn't he see that she really wanted to see the outside world?

"I'm going to stay and help these people. I can't turn my back on them Samantha" Jake tried to reason, but backed up as Samantha snarled at him.

"You may love this stupid place and wanting to be destined to be something without any other choice; BUT I DON'T" Samantha yelled at him. Stomping past him, she ignored Jakes pleas to come back as she thought "If I hurry, I can catch up with Mr. Scott and Karl". She had to hold back frustrated tears, as she wiped any traces of them away. She was really hoping that Jake would have gone too! She hated how she was given no choice but to be a matriarch on the island! She wanted to make her own destiny, not have it be decided for her! Holding back tears, she ran through the panicked streets to catch up with Mr. Scott and Karl.

Meanwhile. on the outskirts of the city; the T-rex were slowly beginning to gather. They stared at the beautiful waterfall city as they licked their lips. They were hungry...

_**Very sad on how the Scott family is fighting now. Alright then, that's episode one! Episode two we'll be done next week! I look forward to working on it! Please leave a review if you have an idea for an episode or an idea to be thrown in. Until then!**_


	3. Making good, part one

_**Dinotopia The TV series: Novelization**_

_**by Mysticgohan88**_

_**Disclaimer: I had become briefly brain dead, and unable to think up what to do for episode two. But, I'm here now and I'm ready to keep going! For this chapter, Romana we'll be extended upon, so that way she'll be more of a main character. She won't be a regular cast member, more of a recurring character and as time goes on, she may become gradually more and more of a main star as time goes by.**_

_**The man that Frank meets and says that he is the last offworlder, that arrived twenty two years ago (1980), is ignoring the fact that in the movie the last offworlder had arrived in 1944, so I'm going to address that abit. Also, the man we'll be a recurring character and also have his name changed. Anyway, without further ado; here's part one of episode two!**_

_**Chapter two: Making good, part one.**_

Several hours had passed by for Frank and his son, Karl. After finding out that his own son had sold out his plan of wanting to leave and being unable to take his youngest son with him, Frank had stormed out of waterfall city in righteous anger. "Never should have taken the boys island hopping that day" he thought stubbornly. Now look what had become of his family! Jake was stubbornly out of teenage pride, refusing to leave his new home, and David was staying cause he was duty bound for the skybax.

Karl had been forced to give twenty-six, to Zippeau since she obviously couldn't come with him. Although Karl showed it openly that he cared for the well being of the baby Chasmousaur; words failed to express how much he would deeply miss her.

Heading down south towards the southern shore, the two Scotts were exhausted. They had been walking for several hours, their feet dead tired from their exhausting trip. Luck would have it though, that they stumbled upon a small outpost! Although mostly deserted, the two could see as clear as day; a few people still remained. "Dad" Karl said, with somewhat shocked eagerness.

Frank nodded "Yeah, maybe we can spend the night their". Frank just hopped they would accept them out of the kindness of their heart, since he had neglected to bring money along from Zippeaus apartment.

"No, no; Dad" Karl indicated with his head. Slowly, coming out of the trees was a lone T-rex, its low growl showing it was ready to kill.

"I see it. They don't" Frank muttered. They had to warn them! "We can make it" Frank nodded to his son. He just hopped that he was still in good running shape. He had always kept in shape, but was wondering if his middle age would be catching up with his running? "T-REX" Father and son shouted; breaking the silence. Pointing at the raging beast, the Scotts quickly ran to the two as they directed them towards the bar.

Rushing into the messy bar, Frank quickly shouted "We've got get out of here! Now"! He was interrupted as he locked eyes with a man, wearing a dirty cowboy hat! He had shaven, light brown hair; along with a beard and mustache with bits of grey. Blue eyes as cutting steel as he locked eyes with Frank.

"This way, follow me" he shouted! Leading the Scotts, along with his wife and friends; he opened up a small hatch that led down into the cellar. The man's blood ran cold, as he could see looking into his bar; the terrifying face of the t-rex. It snarled as it glared into the mammals eyes. Shaking off the fear, he quickly through himself into the cellar as he slammed the hatch shut.

Everyone became quiet, as they listened to it stomp above them. Smashing at the buildings sides to gain entrance, but obviously failing. Turning to face Frank, he said "What is that thing doing here? I mean, my sunstone is still glowing isn't it"?

Frank gulped, as he said "The stones are still glowing, but it's not stopping them. These T-rex are charging through like they don't exist".

"Maybe...huff..this wasn't such a good idea" Samantha noted as she kept having to readjust the sword on her belt; still trying to get used to the comfortable weight of the blade. During the cities evacuation, she had stopped by at the unguarded saurian armory, and had taken a short sword for herself. She had been tracking Mr. Scott and Karl's trail for a few hours now, ever since she had left waterfall city. She brushed aside frustrated tears as she tried her darnest to forget the events that had taken place in waterfall city.

"Jake, you stupid, stubborn jerk" she thought angrily. She had hoped that he would be on her side, and be wanting to leave this island with her! He said that he had loved her, and would always be by her side! But...in the time that he had asked for his help, he had stood by her parents; the very people that had wanted her to become just like Marion!

"A little miss perfect child, that does no wrong and doesn't think about doing anything bad otherwise" Samantha thought with extreme sarcasm. That had always been Marion's problem. She always wanted to do the right thing, and never say no to her parents, and of course; would lecture her if she did anything against their parents' wishes. "Really? You didn't say anything a month ago, when you helped free Karl, David and Jake when they were under house arrest".

Rubbing her eyes again to stop the anger tears, she thought "I can't think about Jake, Marion or my parents! If I do, I'll end up crawling back to them; where they'll be having smug looks that scream "I told you so, and "You should do the right thing next time". Bending down, she looked at the trails hard. "Hmm, the bigger one on the left must be Mr. Scotts, whilst the right set of footprints are Karl" Samantha mused.

Following them slowly, she thought "This is very odd. They're getting harder and harder to find. It looks like they started running here and then stop. Why would they do that". Remembering that T-rexes were probably running all over this area, she reasoned "That was probably why. They wanted to get out of any T-rexes scents so they wouldn't be followed".

Deciding to do the same, Samantha broke into a run as she quickly dashed off in the direction towards where the Scotts had gone.

Five miles east of waterfall city, the remnants of the city had managed to escape and had now camped out. Saurian guards and members of the skybax were taking shifts, and keeping watch out for any signs of T-rexes. Amongst them, was the worried Jake Scott. Ever since Samantha had left, he had seemed to turn off and had followed the others in a distant haze.

After everyone had gotten settled, Jake had spent a few hours searching the large camp for Samantha. He never found her. He told Waldo, but was informed that she was most likely around the camp somewhere. "Nothing" he thought bitterly. Sitting down near a campfire, he jumped as he saw Marion sitting next to him. "He..hey" he said softly, as he averted his eyes to the campfire.

"Hey" Marion said softly in return. "Are you alright Jake" she asked. She had noticed that he had been distant when he followed everyone here to the refugee camps that had been set up. "Probably worried about Samantha. Ooooh, darn you sis! Why do you have to act like such a child to prove your point? Why can't you ever do what your told"? "Your thinking about Samantha" Marion asked.

Jake nodded silently. "Yeah, I really went and blew it with her". When Marion said nothing, he looked at her as he said "I should have just agreed to go. Then she wouldn't have gone and disappeared on me like this". Jake had been so caught up, so interested into he island and wanting to help others; that he had neglected the role of a good boyfriend to hear out Samantha's side. Then again, she didn't really hear him out either.

"I'm sure she'll be back. She'll realize how foolish she's being and come back here. You don't have to worry" Marion smiled. She only wished that she could convince herself of that. Looking at Jake, she asked "What do you see in my sis anyway"?

Jake shrugged. "I don't know. She's outspoken, speaks her mind. Heh, likes to push things to the limit and beyond. Also, she seems so determined to not end up as a matriarch" he answered. Looking at a confused Marion, he said "I guess she's one of the kinds of people that don't like being able to choose their own destiny".

Looking at his own feet as he tossed a pebble into the fire, he said "Then again, no one really wants that now don't they? Being born, just to be decided by either your parents, or some unknown force on what's going to happen to you in life". Suddenly interested, he said "Its like when we were in the world beneath, I saw pictures on the walls, of me, Karl and David. That made me think: Was are arrival on this island coincidental..or was it destiny".

Marion shook her head, having no answer for that. She had noticed that he wasn't speaking about his father or brother. Perhaps he didn't want to, after what had happened. When Frank had said for the two of them to do what they wanted.

"_This is what it's come to dad? You hate me now cause I wanted to stay and help "Jake thought bitterly. His dad seemed to have a rule; look out for yourself and family. Make sure that all compromises appease everyone". "But you broke that dad when you didn't consider how me and David felt. But you still seemed happy to leave. Why? Cause Karl was with you! Is that the only reason why you didn't go nuts? What would you have done if Karl wanted to stay as well"?_

On the other side of camp, Romana could see David was deep in his own thoughts. She hadn't had allot of time to get to know him, but had gotten good impression on what sort of person he was during the training at Canyon City. A shy, secluded teenager who wanted to contact others, but was too secluded to go out and do so. Romana had met plenty of people like him in her life, yet there was something about him that drew her towards him.

David hummed softly to himself, as he glanced up to see Romana. Shrugging as she asked if he was alright, he thought "_I'll never be good enough. Never". _Hearing her claim, that they might change their mind and come back, David turned to her in as he answered in a somewhat gruffer voice "Then what"? "They've made it perfectly clear that they don't want to stay here. They come back, they're gonna keep moaning about their wonderful lives back home; keep trying to get off the island till they kill themselves. I say we just let them do it, move on and forget. I just don't care anymore".

Romana was shocked. From the way that he spoke about his dad and brother, the tone seemed to indicate that he held some resentment towards the two of them. "Come on, you don't mean that" Romana smiled, as she gently held David's hand.

"And what if I did? Would that be so out of character, so shocking for good old David" David remarked with heavy sarcasm. Noticing the look on Romanas face, he thought "She didn't do nothing wrong. She doesn't deserve your anger". Muttering a sorry, he sighed as she asked for him to talk to her.

"It's nothing new really. Karl and Dad, they're a team. The same" David grumbled. Looking at Marion, he said "Dad favors Karl cause they're so much alike, so to me; it's like I'm the outcast in my family". Shaking his head, he grumbled "That why me and Jake got along so well. We never got along well with Karl and Dad before the island".

"What do you mean, you never got along? Your family" Romana urged, but was silenced as David looked at her.

"Jake, he was able to earn some of dad's respect cause the two our little bit alike. Me, I'm completely different from him. It's like, I can never be good enough for my father. As far back as I can remember, I've been nothing but an embarrassment and a disappointment". Even when they were kids, Frank favored Karl, and sometimes Jake! He'd show up at Karl's basketball games. He'd show up at Jakes karate tournaments. "_But when it comes to showing up at a spelling bee, or a science fair; you always made an excuse" David thought angrily. _

_"_David, you can do no wrong" Romana smiled, as she tried to make him feel better.

"No, Karl's the one who can do no wrong. Me, I'm just an eternal screw up" David grumbled. Recounting some examples, he muttered "Weather its missing some stupid ball in little league, or not making the cut at sports camp. I think he was even embarrassed about the good grades I go". The duty of a father was supposed to be supportive of his son, praise him whenever he did good. Oh, not dad though. Never dad.

Romana could understand clearly now. David was the genius in trio of males that were into sports and saw intelligence as weakness or not worthy. At least not worthy enough for Frank. Either that, or he didn't see himself in David which was why he strayed more towards Karl. For that, David seemed to hold allot of contempt towards his dad for not being supportive of him and never being able to please his dad.

"For the first time in my life, I felt like I was finally doing something right, and pleasing my dad. Being a protector of this island and taking on a responsible role" David said softly, trying to think of one other time when he had pleased his dad. Apart from graduating high school with Karl, no. There was nothing. "So it's no big lost for my dad. He still has Karl, so he can forget all about me and Jake" David grumbled as Romana slowly hugged him, trying to make him feel better.

Night had fallen over the outpost, as outside the T-rex still hadn't left nor given up! It seemed determined to stay until they came outside where it would be waiting to feed itself! Down below in the cellar, Frank was playing black jack with the man who had introduced himself as Ethan Beyers, the forty four year old owner of this bar. Karl was in the corner, sleeping whilst the other two helpers of the bar were also sleeping.

Ethan chuckled, as he smirked "You know it's funny how fate works sometimes. I've avoided meeting you this entire time. Then you end up here because of a T-rex". He chuckled abit more, as Frank looked confused. It really was amusing on how everything seemed to be set up and predetermined for him.

"Avoided? Why" Frank asked. This man didn't look that important, didn't seem very different from him? Heck, most of the islanders seemed to travel just to go and meet Frank. What made this one so different?

He shrugged, as he said "I was the last person to arrive here on this island. The last offworlder, till you and your sons showed up".

Frank blinked. Here was a man that was not some oddball apart of a hopeless, backward society! Here was someone from another world! Not just any world; his world! "How long have you been here" Frank asked? Perhaps he had arrived a few years prior, so he could explain abit to him on what had happened to him?

"Twenty two years. The mayor of waterfall city claimed the last off worlder came here in 1944, but; there's a few of us that arrived. It's just that we refused to become citizens at first; wanting to leave and get back to our homes. But, as time went by; we accepted what happened and I guess we all just forgot to sign that scroll that showed our arrival" Ethan explained.

Frank's jaw almost dropped! Twenty two years? This man had been on this island, ever since 1980! Looking down, Frank figured this might be a touchy subject but he had to know! "Do you miss it" Frank asked curiously. The response he got was a deep chuckle from Ethan, and a bemused look.

"Are you kidding me? Why do you think I've avoided talking to you and your sons all this time? I didn't want to know about everything I've missed out on back home" Ethan smirked.

Frank frowned, uncertain. If he claimed that he was from back home... "You seem happy" Frank pointed out.

"Now yes, but it took awhile. I used to run a small charter boat out of Bermuda, deep sea fishing mostly. Myself and some colleagues were out one day and we got caught in a storm. Was a real heck of a storm. I was the only one who survived, and ended up here". Ethan said softly. He could see that Frank was beginning to understand his tale better through his facial expression, as he nodded towards Ethan to continue. "I spent the next five years, studying the currents and reefs; trying to find the best way out of here. Almost drowned, several times...but I kept at it till I found what I thought was the best place to try it".

"Did you" asked Frank, now on the edge of his seat! Clearly, he was very interested in this mans misfortunate tale of arrival on the peaceful island of Dinotopia.

"No..I was scared. So..after I gave up, I opened this place up and..." Ethan smiled as he nodded towards the sleeping woman. "Lucky thing I did, cause that where I met my wife".

"This place...you had planned to cross. Tell me about it" Frank asked, wanting to know every last detail.

"That's weird" grunted Dennis, as he brushed some heavy leafs out of his face. He had volunteered to briefly take the lead whilst they unwilling went to a village to get some supplies. They were never particularly welcome in any part of dinotopia, but that didn't mean that the lizard lovers would try and stop them since none of them had the guff to fight them.

"What is" asked an irate Quatron. Clearly, he was getting hungry. During the failed T-rex ambush, it would have brought some good roasted meat to their tables. Nothing tasted better then the cooked meat of a T-rexes carcass. That didn't go according to plan, so here he was now; wandering the wilds with the rest of his followers.

"That's three villages we've passed through now, and they've all been trapped by T-rexes. Yet, we haven't seen a single one since we came out of that burial chamber. How come their staying away from us" Dennis mused. Looking at the team carefully, he examined each one carefully. None of them possessed any sort of characteristic or ability that would keep the blood thirsty monsters away and yet...they didn't attack. Why?

"Maybe we don't give them enough credit. Maybe they've finally figured out what's best for them, hmm" he chuckled darkly. Even though he was really hungry right now, he felt like he was in a pretty good mood. Perhaps the T-rexes had spread word amongst each other about the power of the Outsiders, and how they were not to be trifled with!

Le Sage however, made a face as she grunted "Maybe cause you two stink". Quatron was giving off a nasty scent that was causing her to feel ill! Did the man even bathe at all? She knew he didn't really brush from his nasty looking teeth, but the least he could do was keep himself clean so he wouldn't annoy everyone around him.

Stopping, he remarked "Oh, and you smell so sweet my little flower. Well don't worry, you can run us both a bath. I'll take the time to get every little part clean"

Le Sage rolled her eyes, as she passed him remarking "I wouldn't advertise the little part if I was you". Chuckling at his glare, she walked past the men behind her laughed at the joke but shut up as Quatron glared at them. Getting next to Quint, she said "So, what's your opinion".

Quint raised a brow. "On what Le Sage" he asked?

Looking back at the beast of a man, Le Sage asked "Him? The meathead, you think he's gonna run us all into a pit with no way out"?

Quint shook his head, not wanting to answer since he didn't want to end up getting fed to a T-rex. That was Le Sages problem. She was the newest member of the Outsiders, and was constantly playing with her life by insulting their leader...

The refuges of Waterfall city, were on the move once more towards Vidabba earth farm. Carnivorous Pterranadons had been spotted five miles away from their position, clearly intent on getting their daily meals from the flesh of the unsuspecting innocents. David had quickly left with Romana, and the division of the Skybax that had been spared for that region to combat and buy some time for the refuges. Jake had vanished, leaving Backstop confused as he had vanished sometime after David had left.

Rosemary, considered but confident; did her best to keep from crying. Samantha had disappeared and as much as she wanted to quickly take the time to search for her, she knew that it couldn't be afforded. She had to think of not herself, but for those around her that needed food and shelter. Oddly enough, Jake was unable to be located either. Her thoughts were interrupted, as some familiar faces approached from another path that had been close to the Rainy Basin.

"Ethan, oh thank goodness your all safe" Rosemary smiled, as the man nodded towards her.

"We had a T-rex run in back at our place that came right out of the blue. It would have taken us by surprise had it not been for the Scotts" he informed. He blinked as Marion's eyes lite up in excitement.

"Scotts, what you saw them? Are they alright" She asked quickly. She had to know the fate of Karl, if he had made it and wants in trouble.

"They were fine. Frank gave us a message for David, and then they headed out on their way" Ethan informed as he put a hand to scratch neck.

"Where our they now" Marion asked.

"We met them at the trading post, and then they headed South. They were going towards the coast of Zarue" Ethan responded back.

"The coast of Zarue? Oh my god, they're going to head straight through the canyons. They're heading towards the Pterranadons" Marion panicked. Staring at her mother, she said "Mom, we've got to warn them".

All day, the two had walked. Frank and his son had taken the advice of Ethan, and had headed south towards Zarue. They had to take a few short stops whenever they came across an obstacle that would block them, so they're plans kept getting delayed. Making it to the start of the canyon, Frank wiped some sweat from his brow as he remarked "We've got a couple more days of walking I think. He said it was at the edge of that Canyon their".

"Karl, wait" called out a voice of concern. Whirling around to look at the voice, Karl gawked in shock. Marion was with some saurian guards as he remarked "Marion"? Not waiting for a word from his dad, he quickly rushed over to greet her.

"What's she doing here" Frank asked confused. Speaking of that, how did she catch up to them so quickly? "Must have followed on some trail that I didn't know about" he muttered as he quickly went over to ask her why she was here?

"Marion, what are you doing here" Karl asked, as he was met with a hardened glare from her. Hearing her say she came to save his life, he glared back at her. "We've been over this Marion" he said sternly. As much as he appreciated the concern, it really wasn't her business.

"I'm talking about the canyon Karl, look at it" Marion pointed out. Watching as he Scotts whirled around to see the screeching Pterranadons, she smirked inwardly. "_They'll get discouraged. Once they see that there is no way to get across, they'll have to come back to earth farm with me" she thought victoriously._

"You came all the way here to warn us of this" Karl asked, feeling rather touched. He became abit annoyed again as he heard her shout to stop this suicide mission and to come back. "Marion, I can't" he said softly in an apologetic tone.

"Where's David and Jake" Frank asked, wanting to know the fate of his other sons.

"David flew out to the city, they're still people trapped there. As for Jake, I don't know" Marion informed. When Frank looked at Karl in shocked horror, she quickly said "He was with us when we were traveling to earth farm, but then he vanished". When she heard Frank still plan to keep going, she gave Karl a look. "You can stop him" she pleaded, wanting desperate to talk him out of it.

"I've already tried" Karl informed. Shaking his head, he said "Maybe we can both talk him out of it, you'll be safer with us anyway".

"Mr. Scott! Karl" A voice called out. The three blinked as the turned to see Samantha, panting as she grinned at the two. "I've finally caught up with you two" she smiled, as she approached them. She was abit surprised to see her sis, but choose to ignore her as she walked past her to Karl.

"What are you doing here Samantha? It's dangerous out there! How'd you" Karl had started, but was silenced as Samantha raised a finger to silence him. Clearly, this girl wanted to be heard and was going to be heard.

"I'm going with you two. I'm going to leave this island and not ever come back" informed the sassy teen. Feeling the hardened glare of her older sister, she turned to face her. "Yes" she asked casually. She had to keep herself from laughing at the deep share of reddish-purple that threatened to come to her face! Marion looked so mad, that it looked like her face was as red a tomato!

"You are not going anywhere. Your coming back to earth farm with me where it's safe" Marion informed, angry that she had chosen to go after the Scotts in some selfish, kids game of wanting to leave just because she was bored. She was really getting sick of these silly games that Samantha seemed to enjoy pulling on her to just prove a point.

"I'm not talking to you. Since, you keep saying that I don't have a choice in whatever destiny happens to me, I'm going to prove you wrong and alter that destiny" Samantha grinned, enjoying making her sister mad as she turned to Mr. Scott. "So, please take me with you Mr. Scott" she smiled. She watched as Frank, put a hand to his head. Clearly, he was uncomfortable with the situation that had been presented to him.

"Look, I don't know about taking you with us. But for now, you'll have to stay with us since its gotten so dangerous" Frank informed, as he looked at Marion helplessly, who could only nod in misery.

"Agg" David groaned in pain, as he was carried by Romana, and a few of the other recruits. Whilst in battle, David had been slashed across the chest by a Pterranadon and had to be applied medicine immediately if he was to keep alive. Put onto a bed, David was drifting back and forth out of consciousness as he looked up to see Rosemary applying a cold rag to his forehead; so it would keep any fever he was getting down.

"Are you alright" she asked, concerned for the offworlder. She turned to Romana, who nodded at her. She could see how badly she wanted to stay with David and comfort him, but her duty and for how few there were on protecting their area of the island; she could not.

"Romana, and the others...did they make it" David asked quietly. Hearing that they were, David breathed a sigh of relief. It made him feel much better to know that he hadn't let them down. Sure, the pain in his chest hurt but..he'd do it a million times if it meant keeping his friends safe. Looking up, he couldn't see Marion. "Where's Marion" he asked, confused.

"She went after Karl and Frank, they were heading towards a Pterranadon nest. She needed to warn them" Rosemary started, but was shocked as David angrily snapped at her.

"You let her go? How could you do that" David asked her, incredously. He was stunned as Rosemary explained, that she had to let her go since she felt responsible for allowing them to leave. "I shouldn't have let her go, what was I thinking" David groaned. Adrenaline pumped through, as he said "I gotta stop them".

"No, you need to rest" Rosemary said, as she gently laid his head back on the pillow.

"Wh..where's Jake" David then asked.

"He's gone. We don't know where but...I can only assume that he went after my daughter. She was trying to follow the trail of your father and brother" Rosemary relayed. Sighing, as she watched David moan "Oh great. Another brother goes AWOL on me". Looking out at the waiting Ethan, she informed "Someone's here to see you".

Arriving at the seaside town of Zarue, the Scotts and Syvillies were shocked to see the town was completely deserted! Not a single soul remained, giving off a ghost town feel to the five adventurers. Even Karl pointed out the absences of people and dinos, as he remarked "Where the hell is everyone"? Not receiving an answer, he watched out of the corner of his eye as his dad went down further into the town, towards the water as he followed Marion to a sign.

"They all left. They took the boats and sailed up the coast" she informed.

"Probably ran when they heard that the matriarch in making was coming, so they ran cause they were afraid they're town wouldn't be good enough for her" Samantha joked, as she ignored the glare from her sis.

"Guys" A voice shouted. The teens turned, as they watched a boy around Samantha's age, approach; panting and out of breathe. Looking up, he remarked "I finally caught up".

"Jake" Karl asked, not able to believe his eyes. Approaching him, he quickly hugged his brother as he said "What are you doing here"?

"I..huff...came to stop..huff..Samantha from making the biggest mistake of her life" Jake said, as he looked at his girlfriend. Wincing at her glare, he said "Are you alright"? She didn't look her, and she had somehow gotten all the way down here without hurting herself.

"Humph, I'm alright. At least I was till you showed up" She huffed, as she crossed her arms. Ignoring Jake, she said "I'm leaving this island Jake, and your not gonna stop me".

Frustrated with Samantha, he swore "Damnit it Samantha, I'm only thinking about what's best for you". The moment those words left his mouth, he realized that it came out wrong as he said "I..I didn't mean it like".

"You sure as hell did! You're not one of my parents, acting like you know what's best! That's what everyone in my family does! They never listen to what I want for my life, already laying out my life like a map! Your my boyfriend Jake...at least I thought you were" Samantha shouted, as she stalked over to where Frank was calling.

"Samantha wait! I didn't mean.." Jake started, but was stopped by Marion as she said "Let her go, she's been feeling...frustrated". Sighing in annoyance, Jake muttered "And the award to the worst, most thoughtless boyfriend in the world goes to...Jake Scott".

"Oh by quiet" Karl grunted, as he walked ahead with Marion towards Frank. Jake joined them, as he reunited with his dad who was happy to see him well, but looked abit saddened. Most likely he was thinking about what had happened the last time they talked, and how he had said he "didn't care" about what happened to him.

Saying he was glad that Jake was safe, he pointed at the boat he had found. It seemed big enough to support them all. "It's not exactly J-class. But it'll have to do" Frank informed. Taking out the map he had gotten from Ethan, he said "Now the way I see it, we sail due south about two miles; that where we cross the reef".

Marion looked horrified! They were really going to go through with this! They'd be killed! Grabbing Karl by the shoulder, she pleaded "Karl, you've got to stop him! You can't do this"! Turning to Frank, who looked solemn; she begged "Mr. Scott please, you've got to come back to earth farm with me. Look, there are people there and they'll".

"And what Marion? What? You know my father's right! Nowhere on this entire island is safe now! We're better off taking our chances with the reef. Now you got to come with us. You can't stay here" Karl informed.

"I'm not leaving the island" Marion shouted!

"You don't have a choice. Cause, I'm not leaving here without you" Karl pleaded back to her.

Jake looked at Samantha, who seemed happy that they were leaving. Glaring at her, he got her attention "Do you think this is all a game? That the people dying and getting hurt is all just a game? Even if you leave, what about your family and friends"?

"What about them" Samantha asked, brushing his hands off.

"What if they get killed? Whilst your off floating in the Caribbean, giddy that you had managed to leave your home, what if you wanna come back someday? Your family we'll be gone" Jake shouted!

"Are you blaming me? Maybe if you had willingly traveled with me to leave this island, then we wouldn't be having this conversation" she shouted back!

Frank quickly cut off any further arguments from the kids, as he pointed "ITS TWO LATE! LOOK"! Pteranadons had caught up; determined to keep them from escaping. "Get in the boat! Now" Frank shouted! Ignoring Marion's pleas to not get in, he gently shoved her to get in as Samantha quickly got in as well.

Karl and Jake on the other hand got out as Frank quickly had started to push the boat away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Frank screamed at his sons as he watched them pick up two thick pieces of plank. "LOOK OUT" he shouted as two birds dive-bombed at the two boys.

Karl let out a scream of defiance, as he slammed the plank into the birds face; bringing it down before rushing towards the boat. Jake on the other hand, muttered "Wish I had my sword". He had left it back in waterfall city though. Stepping to the side, he raised the plank as the dumb bird crashed into it as it then slammed into a small house.

Casting off, the six watched in shock as the pterrandons slowly circled Zarue and as a T-rex showed up! It was a good thing they had left! But as Frank led them further and further away from the island, Jake noticed that the skies began to darken and the wind began to blow. Hearing his dad point out where they would make the crossing, he gulped nervously.

However, it seemed that that fate had other plans for the six who dared to try and cross the reef. The sky was a black nightmare of electrical flashes, and lightning bolts! Rained poured brutally against the pathetic boat! "Dad, we need to turn back! Now! Look at that thing" Karl shouted.

"Its the mother lode of storms! Dad, turn us around! We'll get fried if we try going through that" Jake shouted in fear!

Frank turned around slowly, as he gasped! This storm! It looked exactly like the one that he and his sons had got caught in when they had first crash landed on the island. Stunned by the terrifying sight, the oar in his hand slipped out! "Shoot! Get the oar" he shouted as he and his sons reached out to grab it!

Without the oar, the boat began to rock back and forth, dangerously as increasing waves was making it worse to keep the boat steady! Trying to keep it steady, a fierce wave slammed into Frank, knocking him out of the boat and into the unforgiving sea! Karl screamed for his father before he and Marion were knocked over as well! "Samantha! Hold on tight" Jake screamed as he reached out to grab his sinking brother!

Samantha let out a chocked cry of shock, as Jake slowly looked up. A massive wave, that towered over the trio caused the two teens too let out screams of terror, before it came crashing down onto them; plunging them into an unbearable darkness...

_**Once more, I apologize for the delay. I had been abit depressed, but I'm back now. So, the second part of episode 2 we'll be released sometime this week, or the beginning of next week. Until then, please R&R.**_


	4. Making good, part two

_**Dinotopia The TV series: Novelization**_

_**by Mysticgohan88**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Chapter two: Making good, part two.**_

The world was a blur, as Frank drifted in and out of consciousness. The gentle lapping of waves touching his sides, caused his eyes to slowly open. The man was half inside the ocean, with his torso laid flat on the sandy beach. Coughing up salt water, the middle aged man moan as he tried to remember what happened. "_Where am I? I was...in a boat with the others...got knocked into the ocean and then..nothing_". Lifting his head up, as he realized it was the early morning sun that shun down upon him; he slowly glanced to the right to see lying on his back unmoving; Karl.

"Karl" he shouted hoarsely, as he forced himself up, despite how wobbly his legs felt from the thundering waves. "Karl" he called once more weakly, as he rushed to his eldest son's side. Calling his name several times, he shook his son in an attempt to awaken him. When he recovered no response, he proceeded to apply CPR. "Don't do this to me Karl. Please, don't do this" he begged between giving mouthfuls of air. Pumping water out of his lungs, he smiled ecstatically as Karl coughed.

Waking up in a jolt, finding his father hugging him; Karl's mind was blank. What had happened? Realizing the others weren't there, he asked "Where's the others"? Receiving no answer, Karl jumped to his feet as he called "Marion! Samantha! Jake"! Rushing to the left of the beach whilst looking through the water, he continued to call their names. "Where are you guys" he called out in misery.

"Jake! Marion! Samantha" Frank called out, as he looked desperately for the two girls and his son. Whilst he was worried about the girls, he was mostly worried about his son! Receiving no answer upon realizing that no one was here, he collapsed to his knees in defeat as he tried to stop himself from crying! His son was dead! He had killed his son by taking him out to sea with him! "_I...I never even got the chance to...apologize" he thought, as he whimpered softly to himself._

Meanwhile, a few miles east of where the boys had woken up; Samantha slowly came too. Her hair was hanging over his eyes, blinding her as her thoughts returned. "I'm...alive" she asked, remembering what had happened. Removing her hair from her eyes, she felt flinched as the sun glared down into her eyes as she held her hand to block the sun. She was lying back flat on the sand, as she slowly sat up. Shaking her head to ride herself of the weariness, she looked around in a turmoil. "Jake...Marion" she said hoarsely. Spotting her sister lying halfway in the shore, she crawled weakly over to pull her out.

Marion groaned, as she felt herself being dragged from the water. Blinking softly, as she was gently put down; she put a hand to her head and felt something warm. Looking at her hand, she cringed. Blood. She was bleeding! Glancing up, she saw Samantha as she stared down at her in concern. Perhaps if she had the energy, she'd lecture or yell at Samantha for being so stupid in not listening to her, but she felt her energy fade as she lowered her head.

As Samantha slowly removed a piece of her shirt sleeve to wrap around Marion's head, she was unaware of the prehistoric crocodile that approached from the waters. Smiling as she finished, Samantha sighed as she thought "_Dad and Ma...Jake...even Marion we're right. There is no way of the island". _Hearing the approaching growl, she looked up to see Mosasaurus, two of them growling. Panicking, she helped her sister up who let out a cry of shock as the two backed against the rocky walls.

It seemed to be curtains for the two sisters, until the two shrieks of a flying pair of skybax, rode by David and Romana; arrived. Landing in front of the two sisters, David leaped off his bird as Freefall kicked its talon feet at the crocs as he pulled the petrified Marion to her feet as he helped support her to get away from the horrible beast!

Samantha was too shaky to respond, as Romana called for her to get up. Realizing she was too shocked to speak, she lifted her up onto her back as she carried her to get away. Looking over to see David help Marion, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously. However, she was snapped out of her train of thoughts as her bird, and David's wings were bitten! Watching as they struggled free before flying to catch up with them, weakly.

"Uggggg" Jake groaned in pain, as he slid himself on the rocky walls to keep himself up. His legs had gotten roughed up in the waves and had knocked him all over the place! He had woken up to see a large log was laying on his legs. It had taken sometime, but he had managed to slide his legs out and find now real damage to them. They were still sore as heck though, since he was having trouble walking without falling over so he had to resort to sliding across the canyon walls near the beach.

"Well, hasn't been the first time I've been tossed around widely. Cept, I didn't get knocked out by a giant wave last time. I swam towards shore" he told himself as he kept moving. With no more rocks to support himself, he decided to use a large stick to keep himself up and on his feet until he could walk on his own.

Carrying his own weight, he let out a weak laugh. "Ha..ha. If..if they're all drowned, and I've lost my brother and father...I don't know what I'll do. Probably blame myself for being unable to stop them from going through with...with trying to leave". He really blamed Karl especially. He had tried to leave the island one time, but he learned the hard way that it was impossible. He should have tried to stop dad instead of going along with it.

Almost collapsing, he thought of Samantha. "If _you're still alive, please tell me you've reconsidered trying to leave. I think that giant wave that hit us was proof enough that there's no way off of this island"_ he thought. Heading towards the forest, he thought "_I think my legs we'll be better soon"._

"Wish I could tell you both that we were gonna be okay" David admitted to Freefall, as he watched Romana's skybax; Quetzal; try to comfort Freefall. Walking back to the small camp that had been set up, David looked at everyone's face. Marion was sitting, eagerly awaiting his idea of their situation. Romana had her head in her hand, probably upset about her friend and partner getting an injured wing. Samantha...she had her head in her knees, and...was she crying?

Figuring she didn't want to be bothered, he said "That croc may as well have torn their wings off. I don't think they're gonna be able to fly any of us out of here. We'll have to walk back if we want to get back home".

"Maybe they made it across" Marion smiled, trying to keep optimistic.

David shrugged, as he muttered "I'd like to think that they did". Feeling a hug from behind, he glanced back to see Romana smiling at him.

"You need to have more faith David. If you have thoughts that like, then they might as well be gone. I'm certain that they either made it across, or our still here" Romana admitted. She then smiled at Marion, who nodded back. Romana had to keep herself from laughing at the flushed look on David's face as she admitted this.

"I err..I got the message from my dad" David said, as Romana let go. The two eagerly awaited, as David had to hold back chocked tears. "He..wanted me to know that. That he was..proud...of me". Shrugging, he said "Oh man, why can't people say these things at the right time huh"? That really got David happy on the inside. _My father...proud of me. He has no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that. _

"He's always been proud of you Davy" called a voice. The group's heads snapped up, as through the bushes came Jake. "I've also been proud of you. Your an awesome big brother" he smirked, trying to keep things casual. Looking over, he saw Samantha staring at him with awe. "Hey Samantha. You look like you've seen a ghost" he smirked.

Immediately, she jumped up and hugged him as he fell back against the tree he was near, as she apologized "I'm sorry Jake! I'm so sorry! I...I was acting and...thinking so selfishly that I...I wasn't thinking clearly. I don't...want you to leave me again! Please don't..hic..me mad". She felt terrible for doing this to him just cause she wanted to leave because she was bored!

"Hey, I'm used to getting beaten up like this. Also, compared to some of the training I did; like having to scale a straight cliff with ten extra pounds on both my arms and legs. Compared to that, this was nothing" Jake joked.

Meanwhile, back in waterfall city. The outsiders had managed to round up most of the rest of their group and brought them to the city. Usually, the dinotopians and scalies would be around as well to try and lecture them and guilt them into stopping what they were doing and to do the right/moral thing. Thank goodness they weren't here now.

"Where are the scalies" Lola asked, curious about where the T-rexes had gone.

"They probably ate what they could find and moved on" Dennis informed.

Quatron smirked in victory. The scalies truly were afraid of him! Then again, he count really say that he was surprised. After all, he was a rather feared man throughout dinotopian so that even the T-rexes feared him! Hearing a roar of anger; he whirled around crossbow ready as his followers readied their weapons as well. Seems one had forgotten to leave.

"Something has it spooked "Le Sage noticed. The T-rex would usually have attacked by now, but this...for some reason it held its ground and didn't attack at all! Why? In fact, it was backing away! Whilst staring at Quatron for some reason. "Come on! It's now or never" Le sage called out.

"No! Don't kill it" Quatron shouted in return. The T-rex seemed to be staring at his jewel, and wasn't attacking since he was the closet. Putting his weapon over his shoulder, he decided to test it. Approaching the T-rex until he was right in front of it, he slowly smiled as it didn't attack him. "Ha ha" he chuckled evilly as he looked at the others who were shocked at this revelation. "No one is going to hurt my friend" he shouted, as he looked at the T-rex once more. "Can't you see, what's going on" the sneered as he pointed to his mind.

"I see that you are slipping further into madness. These things aren't pets. Now get out of the way" Le sage shouted, as she readied to throw her spear at the beast. She was surprised as a somewhat bored Quatron approached, as he slapped her across the jaw. Feeling herself picked up, she looked back as Quatron ordered her to be locked up. "_You scum" she though angrily._

The five had followed Freefall and Quetzal after they had led them from the camp, and towards a small cave. They're the group had found a ceremonial chamber, with a rather intimidating statue. Explaining the story to the trio, she sighed "Pendenazuru" Marion said softly, as she looked at the statue. "I always thought it was a myth" she sighed, realizing how wrong she had been.

"So, this guy Morwan becomes king of the tyrannosaurs all because of a green gem" David asked, finding this all hard to believe. Then again, he really shouldn't doubt since he had seen some pretty weird stuff whilst being here.

"It's not just any gem. It gives its owners control over the T-rexes, Morwan almost destroyed the whole island with it" Marion sighed. It had happened two hundred years ago when an offworlder named Morwan Razeul, had taken the green gem and named himself king of the T-rexes. "But then they got it away from him, and sealed it inside a special box that nullified its effects. His powers gone, he was defeated".

"Someone's taken it" Jake sighed as he looked at the opening of where the gem had once been stored. The box was gone as well. "This explains abit. Its powers seemed to nullify the effects that the sunstones seemed to have, like it protects the T-rexes and keeps them able to go through the barriers".

"So unless that box and gem are retrieved, then we'll have to deal with the T-rexes here on this island until the eventually overrun us and kill us" Samantha said, nervously. Suddenly, she was afraid. Usually she was a very brave person who didn't let much get to her, but this...this was abit much even for her.

"Well then we have to find whoever took the two items, and put them back here" Romana mused, as she gently touched the opening on where the box had been. "But, how do you think we'll do it though? I mean, who would take it" she then asked. None of the others gave an answer. As Jake looked like he was about to give his opinion on just how screwed he thought they were, a loud cry of pain echoed from outside and into the cave.

David, raised his head as he recognized the voice, "Dad" he asked aloud. Indicating for the others to follow, he continued to call out his father's name as they followed the cries of pain.

Not that far from the group, Karl was using all his muscular strength to try and free his father from the giant trapped he had stepped into. What appeared to be a T-rexes version of a mouse trap, was clamped on Franks leg! Had a large boulder not been stuck between the teethes of the trap; Frank would have lost his leg. Gasping in pain, Karl stopped as his dad panted for him to wait a sec.

"Dad, are you out their" Jake called out, feeling more awake and more active now as he trudge behind his brother.

"David? Jake?" Frank asked, confused. He narrowed his eyes, as he grinned widely at the sight of his two sons approach. Romana, Marion and Samantha were amongst the group as Karl asked for them to help open the trap. The group of late teens surrounded the trap, as they grabbed and grunted as they lifted! Frank growled in pain, as he weakly lifted his leg out of the trap, dizzy from blood loss. Smiling, he looked over at a grinning Jake who hugged Karl upon seeing him.

Pulling his David and Jake into a hug, he begged "I'm sorry boys. I'm so sorry! It was wrong for what I said back in waterfall city. I was angry, and frustrated and I..I". He was silenced as his sons hugged him back. God, I thought I lost you in the storm Jake".

"Its alright dad. It's alright" Jake said, trying to calm his dad down. As much as he wanted to enjoy the moment of the family reunion, he turned to the trap. "What's this doing here? I thought dinotopians didn't hunt" he pointed out.

"We don't hunt. It's against our Morales and ways of life, since we let the dinosaurs live in peace" Romana retorted.

"Yeah? Then, what's this doing here then" Frank said, still in pain as Jake wrapped a large cloth around his bleeding leg.

Marion, noticing another large trap; a log with many spikes upon it; she said "I recognized the handiwork of whoever did this" she mused. Looking back to the others, she explained "Its the outsiders".

"I can't believe that these outsiders hunt T-rexes" Karl grumbled. He was feeling abit vengeful at the moment, for wanting to take a shot at the scum that hurt his dad.

"Believe me, they've done alot worse" Marion pointed out. Listing it off, she noted "Its cruel, savage and goes against anything dinotopia stands for; then its right up their alley". Looking at the Scotts, she explained "They enjoy ruining anything that we work on".

"So, what kind of stuff do they wreck" Jake asked, curiously.

"Festivals, ceremonies. They steal from us. They beat some of us up. They vandalize, destroy property. Anything that'll involve ruining something that we've worked hard on; they'll destroy" Samantha explained to Jake, as she thought "_Feels like at times that they sound like my kind of people"_.

"I'm just hoping they don't realize the kind of power that they've found. If they have, then we can pretty much kiss the island goodbye since they'd immediately get to work in wrecking everything" Romana said softly.

Cut off by Franks cry of pain, the brothers wanted to stop, but their stubborn father refused to stop just cause he was hurt. Forcing them to keep going, he sighed in pain. "_I got these kids into this mess by trying some damn foolish move to leave the island. It's not right that they should have to pay for my injury". _It had taken awhile, but the group had managed to get to the outskirts of waterfall city where the outsiders had taken up their new home. They had explained the situation to Karl and Frank about the gem.

Examining Franks wound, Marion mused "Its getting infected. Do you think Freefall or Quetzal could take him to Vidabba earth farm"?

"No way. They can barely fly on their own cause of their injuries" David reasoned.

Before an argument could erupt, Frank interrupted "Forget about me. You've got more important things to worry about". Jake looked like he wanted to argue, but Frank snapped "Listen to me. You've got to get the gem back. Every second you waste means someone else dies". The teens hesitated as they seemed reluctant to leave behind Frank. "Go on, get out of here. I'm not going anywhere" Frank groaned, as he looked to David. "Davy, you know I'm right" Frank insisted.

Sighing, as David realized he was being put in charge; he said "We'll be back for you alright".

Waterfall city was a mess!

Whatever had already been destroyed by the T-rexes, had been made worse by the roguish, Outsiders. The group of six had to take many side alleys, and underpass tunnels just to get to the fountain square. The outsiders had destroyed shops, stolen any jewels or valuables and were now partying like they're was no tomorrow! They could see the Outsiders either beating up one another, bathing in the fountain fully clothed and even smashing art! "What brutes" Marion mused, as they came out into the open.

However, a group of outsiders that were coming to the square, noticed them. They knew that they were not fellow outsiders, so the best thing to do was to lock them up!

"They're everywhere, what should we do" Jake asked, abit worried. "These people are nuts" he thought.

"I dunno, we gotta find the head honcho. He's probably got the gem" Karl responded back, looking for any signs of danger.

"How are we supposed to know who's in charge of these guys" Jake asked again, but was silenced by a glare from Karl. Obviously, he wasn't too keen to questions at the moment.

"So what, were just gonna waltz up and take it from him" David asked, thinking this was the stupidity plan he had ever heard in his life.

"If you have a better plan, then please tell me" Karl shot back, the tone inviting for a retort.

David shook his head in frustration. That had always been Karl's problem: He never had a plan! It was complete and total improvisation. Glancing back, he noticed a group of outsiders about to get the jump on them. Deciding that improvising sounded good about now, he responded "Yeah, run"! Taking off, he was immediately captured from behind as the outsiders grabbed the group.

Everyone struggled but only Jake seemed to take it to the offense, as he growled "Hands off of me, you meat head"! He then managed to whirl around and sock the man in the nose. However, he was then grabbed from behind as the man he punched, sucked punched Jake in the gut as Jake felt the wind sucked out of him as he was dragged along with the others!

Hearing the roar of a T-rex, Jake glanced up to see one grinning down at him as he thought "_Oh yeah, they have the gem alright and know how to use it! Oh man, we're in trouble_". Glancing over at the mayors home, he watched as four people walked out; a man with a mighty scar on his eye, a blonde woman, a nerdy looking man and another man with long hair. "_Scar guy there must be the leader" he assumed._

Quatron glanced down, as he said "What do we have here". He had assumed some huge party of lizard lovers, armed had come to try and stop him. All he could see where six kids, all in their mid to late teens. "Not very meaty are they" he asked his new T-rex companion. Receiving a smirk, he smirked back "They'll do eh? Heh, lock them up. We'll have some fun with them later".

"Hey you can't throw them in here! This is my cell! Hey" Le Sage shouted angrily to the guards, as she watched as a trio of kids were tossed in here! Sighing irrigated, she thought "Great, no way am I gonna be a babysitter for these brats".

"Oh this is just great! Trapped down here, and with no way to get that gem" Karl grunted in annoyance. Hearing the lady ask who he was, he vaguely answered "Me? I'm just a tourist on devils island".

"Tourist" Le Sage repeated, not used to the word. However, another word came to mind as she suddenly looked at the six hopefully. "You offworlders" she asked, glee coming to her. "Are you" she repeated, grinning now as she walked over to the three boys. "I've never seen an offworlder before. Oh c'mon, make my day. Tell me your here for a short visit and you can get me off this dump of an island and back to your big, amazing lizard free world" she begged.

"Sorry lady" Jake apologized, getting the wind back from the gut punch.

"Drat" Le Sage muttered sarcastically. Sitting down at the bench, she noted "Still, not a total loss. C'mon, sit down! Tell me everything".

Annoyed, Karl said "Honestly I'd love to give you a little show and tell, but were running a little low on time here since they're a psycho out their whose ready to nuke this entire place, and were the only ones who can stop him".

"As..." Samantha started. Everyone turned to her, as she looked at Le Sage. "As annoyed as I can get at times with this island for never changing, it's still my home. I don't care if I have to go through a hundred T-rexes to stop it from being destroyed". She then hugged Jake, who nodded approvingly, worried that she didn't care about the island at all.

Le Sage, unimpressed; commented "Fine, be a bore and save the world. I'm outta here". Getting up, she remember that the door was locked, so she said "Alright then. Take those stools and hold them up near the door". When no one did anything, she insisted "Just do it"! Pointing for the three girls, and for Jake to get out of sight; she smirked at the three before running up to the door with Jake and David at the sides of it.

Whistling seductively, she called to the guards "Hi! It's me". As they approached, she grinned "You two are looking good". Gently running a finger across one of the guards cheek, she whispered "Listen, my boots are too tight. I was hoping you could come on in and help me take them off". Rushing back over to the chair, she smirked as she watched the guards open the door.

The moment the two guards stepped into the shadow, Karl and David smashed the chairs into their scalps. One was knocked out instantly, but the other was resilient as he went to attack David. Jake stepped out of the shadows as he front kicked the man, causing him to bend over in pain. He then finished him off with an axe kick to his head, knocking him out.

"I can't believe that actually worked" Karl laughed, as he clapped a hand on Jakes shoulder for the martial arts moves!

Feeling cheeky, Le Sage commented "Well that's the thing about guards, they can't be too clever or they wouldn't be guards, get it? See ya"!

"Well wait a sec, we could use all the help we could get" David asked, offering her to join them.

"Sorry kids, I got to get out of here" she retorted, as she turned to run.

"Are you saying you don't want to take a shot at the head honcho" Karl asked, wondering if she had some sort of personnel vendetta against this man. He smirked as he watched her pause and turn to him.

Jake and Samantha had decide to split up from the others to search for the box and gem! Entering the lounge room, they found Quint who was casually tossing up and down what appeared to be the box! Jake, pointing at the guy, nodded Samantha as he approached him from behind. Poking him on the shoulder, he said "Heya"!

"What the" Quint gasped, as he saw the two escaped teens.

"Can you do me a favor and not take this too personally" Jake asked sincerely.

"What" Quint asked.

Before Jake could react, Samantha then came up from behind, and smashed a vase into the top of his head! Smirking in victory, she tossed the destroyed vase aside as she watched Quint pass out from the blow. Looking up, she saw Jakes stunned face. "What? I never liked that vase" she said.

"You were supposed to hang back, whilst I knocked him out" Jake answered, abt stunned and at the same time, attracted to the dangerous side of her!

"Sorry Jakey! Guess I wanted to knock him out this time" she smirked, as she looked over at what he was tossing. "Its not the box" she said sadly, as she showed it was a box, but it was a music box! "Oh well, knocking him out was fun" Samantha smirked as she pulled the stunned Jake from the room.

Meanwhile, Dennis was inside Waldo's room, trying on his robe and necklace. He couldn't help but grin at how amazing he looked. When the curtain in the mirror behind him ripped open, he froze as he saw an angry young matriarch! "Hey! Those are my father's" she insisted to him!

"I know. Aren't they amazing" he grinned! He got the shock of his life, as she hooked him in the jaw; knocking him out! Whirling around to see the shocked Karl, she asked "What? Its my father's things"! Noticing the right box, she went to grab it, but Le Sage beat her too it!

"If your through abusing the help" Le Sage asked. Watching as she rushed out with the others, she turned to Karl as she commented "Feisty little thing isn't she".

Still abit stunned by her sudden ferociousness, Karl nodded "No kidding".

Frank wasn't faring too well on his own! He had moved himself up to a higher spot next to the birds, as he grunted "This is just great! What kind of father am I"? Chuckling weakly at his own mess ups, he noted "First, I almost drown them by crashing into the sea! Then, I almost drowned them again"!

He should be there with them, helping to get back that gem! He had been a natural explore when he was younger at times! "But now look at me! I'm sitting here like a beached whale. Whilst those kids, my kids; out there risking their lives".

Feeling sarcastic, he grumbled "Look at me. I'm sitting here, talking to a pair of two ton chickens".

Freefall and Quetzal made a squawk noise that sounded like they were offended.

"I'm sorry, I apologize. You saved Marion's life, whilst I almost drowned her. If anyone's a prize turkey here; its me" he groaned. He had failed to keep his kids safe, or be with them when he had almost drowned and ended up in the world beneath. Then he almost killed his sons, by trying to stubbornly cross through a storm! "_Yeah, father of the year right here folks" he thought bitterly. _

Freefall seemed to feel sympathy for the distraught father as he slowly turned around, and spread his wings. Squawking for him to climb on! "_We'll help your kids Mr. Scott" thought Freefall. _

Lola and Quatron had just started in making out, and were about to get to stage two when an unexpected arrival showed up. "I'm busy" Quatron snapped angrily, turning to yell at the idiot that had decided to get in the way! Finding that it was only Le Sage, he growled "Who let you out of your cage".

"Now what kind of welcome is that? I thought you'd be a little friendlier" Le Sage grinned.

"Your still alive aren't you" Quatron pointed out.

"Alive and kicking! Feeling kinda frisky, is this a bad time" she asked seductively. Already, she could see the lust in Quatron's eyes.

"Babe, send her away" Lola snapped, wanting to get her out of there.

"Heh, you get out" he smirked, wanting Le Sage more than ever now! Tossing Lola aside, he smirked playfully as he said "Ah Torus, you finally came to your senses huh". Watching as she playfully sat on his knees and hugged him, he failed to notice her looking at the gem on the table.

"I could no longer resist the chance, to do this" she smirked before kneeing him in the groin! Elbowing him in the head then, she snatched the gem off the table as she rushed out! Handing it to the kids, she could hear Quatron scream angrily as he recovered.

Hearing them being called out, the three brothers looked up to see outsiders had spotted. Looking at each other, the three brothers shouted as they charged and rammed right through the outsiders; the girls right behind them.

One of the outsiders grabbed Romana by the leg. "I got you now babe" he grinned! Romana responded by swiftly kicking him in the jaw, causing him to collapse. "Sorry sleazebag, I already have a boyfriend" she answered, as she went to catch up with David.

Le Sage had separated as she watched the group all run past. Smirking, she said "Sorry kids, I've had my fun".

Still running, the group frantically rushed outside as they opened the box. However, before they could place the gem back inside, Quatron had caught up and snatched it from them! Pushing them away, he grinned to his T-rex friends! "Enjoy your lunch" he sneered as he held the gem in his hand victoriously as he held it above his head!

The T-rexes approached to kill the trio, but it seemed luck was on their side! Like an angel from the skies, Frank swooped down on Freefall, as he snatched the gem out of Quatrons hand!

Frank grinned widely, glad he had helped his kids! "Freefall, get close to David! Right above him" he asked, as he watched what transpired below! 

Quatron screamed in fear, as his foot was caught under some rubble; making him unable to escape! His men and women quickly fled, choosing to save themselves rather than help their leader! "_This isn't right! This isn't how its supposed to be! I'm in charge! I am a god_" he thought panicking as the T-rex leered over him, and then greedily; ripped him to shreds!

The gem dropped at the feet of the teens, as Samantha picked it up and tossed it to David, who quickly put it into the box and shut it! "Did it work" Samantha asked, wordily. Nothing happened and it seemed like they were doomed when suddenly the stone glowed once more, as the T-rexes withered in pain over the effects of the sunstone! Panicking, the T-rexes in the city fled in fear!

"We did it! Yes" Jake cheered, as he gently grabbed Samantha and kissed her passionately on the lips! Romana was much gentler, as she gently cupped David's jaw and kissed him, causing his eyes to widen in shock. "That one was for the record" she smirked. "Way to go dad" Karl called up to his dad! "Good job Mr. Scott" Marion cheered! The team had done it! For a second time, dinotopia had been averted of disaster; thanks to the combined efforts of the Scotts and the Syvilles!

A few days later...

A celebration had occurred in waterfall city where the Scotts had been commended for their bravery, and for helping to save the island for a second time! The outsiders had cleared out of the city, and off to parts unknown. Even the mysterious Le Sage had vanished! David and Romana had skipped out on the party to go and deposit the gem into the sea, so no one could ever use it again for their wicked deeds!

After the party, Frank had met up with Ethan once more and had been taken back to the bar that they had first met at. There, the two friends enjoyed a drink together! "This is pretty good" Frank smiled, as he drunk once more!

Ethan chuckled, as he said "Well, I do pride myself on making the best damn Martine on the island".

"Only damn Martine" Frank commented, as he chuckled. Remembering the offer he had made about them coming with him, Frank sighed "I'm glad you weren't out there. You were right; they're no way across that reef".

"So, what are you gonna do now then" Ethan asked curiously.

Frank shrugged, as he drunk again. "I don't know, it hasn't sunk in yet".

Ethan smiled, feeling for his new friend as he said "I'll tell you what. My wife's parents farm had been pretty torn up during the T-rex attack. They would love it if we went and fixed it up, and then lived with them. You let me show you how to make a decent cocktail; and this place is yours".

Frank looked around, stunned at the kind gesture. "Ethan, I couldn't possibly" Frank started but was silenced as Ethan insisted. Being handed his cowboy hat, Frank smiled as Ethan insisted it was a gift and how one couldn't refuse a gift on Dinotopia. Smiling, he said "I'll take it, on one condition".

"Yeah, what's that" Ethan asked, smirking.

"After you fix up the farm enough, you work with me here as a partner. It'd be nice to have a buddy whose from back home, and actually knows what real alcohol is" Frank smiled as he put out a hand.

Ethan smiled, as he reached forward and shook Franks hand. "You got a deal Frank" he nodded!

_**Two episodes down! Man, I have a long way to go! I apologize for this being out late, I've been getting abit sluggish in my updates. Mostly cause college classes start again soon. It'll be difficult, and I'm not making any promises, but I will say this just like I said for my last dinotopia fanfic. I won't let this fanfic die out. So, see you soon! Please remember to R&R! **_


End file.
